


Brave

by Rosesnfeathers



Category: One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: AU, Drabbles, Fluff, Little stories, M/M, Smut, from my tumblr, prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 21:28:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 37
Words: 26,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8225315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosesnfeathers/pseuds/Rosesnfeathers
Summary: Hello there! This is basically almost all the prompts I wrote on my tumblr. I wanted to keep them all somewhere safe so there you go. A few Ziam little stories for you.





	1. Fisherman Liam with Model Zayn

**Author's Note:**

> some of it are completely unedited so i'm sorry for any mistake or weird sentence, english isn't my first language.

Oh no, Zayn. You’re going to be fine. Just a little photoshoot on the docks. Nothing bad can happen! Fuck them. He told them he was afraid of the water, but they told him it was the best place for the photoshoot.

No. It was the worse. It was freezing, the wind kept on messing with his hair and he hated every second of it.

That until he slipped and fell into the freaking water. Because it was now officially the worst day of his life.

Even before he had time to panic, he felt strong arms around his waist and he was dragged by a warm and solid body to a boat just near the docks and he heard his voice being called by all the staff, wondering if he was okay, worrying about hypothermia.

But the only voice he heard, was a small concerned one as the man who had saved him was kneeling in front of him, asking him if he was okay, brushing some wet hair out of his eyes. He could only nod to him, his body shivering so hard he was feeling his teeth clattering.

The stranger disappeared a few seconds before coming back with towels and blankets and he dried Zayn’s hair a bit and the latter took his time to finally gave the stranger a good look. He was amazingly handsome in his big grey sweater dripping from sea water. His hair looked brownish and shaved on the sides of his head, while longer on top because some strands were falling in his eyes. He had big brown eyes full of worry and lips to die for. Zayn saw a cute little heart shaped birthmark in the hollow of his throat and he suddenly felt the urge to taste it.

He pulled some blankets around Zayn and gave him a warm smile, even warmer than the thick wool of those comfy blankets.

“Are you okay mate? You did a pretty nice fall.”

His voice was so smooth, his accent thick and the way his mouth was moving around the words made Zayn’s head spin.

“Yeah i’m fine thank you.” he all but croaked at the beautiful stranger.

“You’re lucky my boat was at the docks today. I usually go fishing all day on Fridays.”

“Thank you again. I can’t swim I don’t know what I would’ve done without you. You pretty much just saved my life”

“Well… I’m used to catch things but... You’re pretty much the most beautiful thing I’ve ever caught.” said the fisherman with a blush on his pretty round cheeks.

“My name is Zayn.” and he puts one of his cold hands against that cheek to warm it up.

“I know who you are. Pretty much on every magazines right now. I’m Liam.”

“Nice to meet you fisherman Liam.”

And he was still blushing when he offered him a mug of hot chocolate and Zayn wasn’t ready for his whole team to come pick him up yet. Water seemed safer when he was on Liam’s boat.


	2. Christmas baking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one where Zayn and Liam are trying to bake.

“Leeyum! I think the flour is suppose to go into the bowl and not all over yourself!”  
  


Liam rubbed a hand on his cheek at that, putting even more flour everywhere. He would probably sneezed some for days because everything was so messy. Flour, chocolate chips, sugar, Zayn and him were the worst baker ever.  
  


And still, it was the best time they had together in maybe forever. The boys were out Christmas shopping and it was only them in the house and they decided to make cookies for them but it wasn’t really a success so far.  
  


The cookie dough was good though because Zayn kept stealing spoons of it while Liam was trying to do the other batch with caramel chipits in it this time because they put too much chocolate in the first one.  
  


“Never too much chocolate!” Zayn told him with a mouthful of raw cookie dough.  
  


“Stop eating it Zayn we need to actually bake it you know.”  
  


And they did cookies with the weirdest shapes ever and they were probably too big and too thick but they finally put them in the oven before collapsing on the kitchen floor, sticky and tired but with the biggest smiles on their faces.  
  


Liam was closing is eyes just for a few seconds when he felt a hand on his cheek, a poor attempt at cleaning the flour on his face. He turned his head just a little and he met Zayn’s eyes. His hair was a mess and he had little chocolate streaks on his right cheeks and still, Liam breath caught in his throat at how beautiful he was in that moment.  
  


Liam always had that stupid crush on Zayn. Stupid because he couldn’t show it, couldn’t take the risk of loosing this. That amazing friendship they had. So he kept it for himself and enjoyed as much as he could those little touches Zayn gave him sometimes. Because it was Zayn, like… How could he love him back when he could have anyone he wanted in the blink of an eye?  
  


And Zayn’s eyes dropped to his mouth at that moment, and Liam couldn’t help licking at them and when he saw Zayn followed the movement of his tongue, he talked, trying to break the tension between them a little.  
  


“It was fun…”  
  


“Yeah.” But his eyes were stil on Liam’s lips, like he wanted to taste them, like he wanted to get high on the sugary taste of it.

“Can I kiss you Liam?”  
  


And yeah, he could do that. He wanted him to do that so bad. So he gave him a nod and he finally felt Zayn’s lips on him, surrounded by the delicious aroma of those cookies slowly baking and it was the best Christmas ever.


	3. “You know, it’s okay to cry."

Zayn was in art class since his first day in high school. He wanted to take music at first but he was to shy to sing in front of people so, art class was a better choice. His teacher kept saying he was one of the best of the class, always so talented and creative.  
  


And still, here he was, sitting in the school’s sick room, holding a bandage against his bloody hand because he had cut himself with a knife trying to cut a piece for his final project, a sick sculpture of the Batman emblem.  
  


The nurse had clean his cut, saying it was fine, that it wasn’t too deep and he would be fine with it. Just needed to hold that against the cut, some pressure on it to be sure it doesn’t start bleeding again.  
  


“Have some rest love, you’re a little bit pale.” as said the nurse before leaving him alone.  
  


He was looking at the ceiling for what seems like hours when he heard the door open and the nurse trying to calm down a student.  
  


“Heeey calm down, just breathe. It’s going to be fine, Liam. Go sit i’ll come by to help you clean up okay?”  
  


Liam? Zayn thought immediately of Liam Payne, he didn’t knew any other Liams at their school and he felt himself getting a bit nervous. He kinda liked Liam? He was alone most of the time, reading comic books hiding behind his mass of dark blond curls. But Zayn thought he was so pretty, so quiet and calm all the time.  
  


Niall and Harry were always making fun of him, telling him he should go and talk to him instead of always drooling all over him for afar but… He never did.  
  


And here he was, walking towards him, walking to the other bed in the small room and his eyes were on the floor the whole time, hiding his face from Zayn, still hiding behind his hair.  
  


The nurse came over, lifting Liam's chin up and Zayn felt so cold all of sudden. Liam’s bottom lip was split open, blood coming from his nose and one of his eyebrow.  
  


The nurse cleaned up everything as Zayn was watching poor Liam hissed in pain from the corner of is eyes. He could hear the nurse whispering sweet nothings to Liam, trying to make him feel better. With a soft little pat on his shoulder, she left them alone, giving a warning look towards Zayn.  
  


“What happened?” he couldn’t help but ask him.  
  


“Nothing.” said Liam before curling onto himself on the small bed.  
  


“Did someone beat you up Liam?”  
  


“You know my name?” he asked in utter surprise.  
  


“Of course I do.” Said Zayn, in a soft voice.  
  


And he saw Liam’s bottom lips starting to shake and he was blinking his eyes really fast, trying to chase away the tears in his eyes.  
  


He felt his own heart broke a little at the sight in front of him and he couldn’t help himself, he stood up from his own bed, sitting next to Liam and putting his hand on his shoulder.  
  


“You know, it’s okay to cry.”  
  


Liam let out the most desperate sound Zayn ever heard at that, and he finally cried, let the tears fall down on his cheeks, big heart-breaking sobs escaping his lips. And without even asking for permission, Zayn took him in his arms, and let him cry. Just wanted to be here for him. He wanted Liam to have a friend for once, and he was more than ready to be that for him.

 


	4. “I’m sorry.  I didn’t know.”

Louis had said that Niall was bringing one his best friend and his little daughter with them. What Louis forgot to say was that Niall’s friend was fucking _gorgeous_! He was looking like a rockstar in his leather jacket and all the tattoos on his body but he was holding his little girl like she was the most precious thing in the world and if that wasn’t the hottest walking contradiction Liam has ever seen…  
  


“You’re staring!” Harry sing-songs as he walks past him, trying to make their way into the crowd.  
  


They all took the day off for a bit of Christmas shopping and Liam wasn’t sure it was the best idea because the mall was full of people and he was starting to lose his patience already.  
  


“I’m not!” he said to Harry but even to his own ears, it wasn’t every convincing.  
  


“Aaaand. The last but not least. Here’s Liam!” Niall said as he was finally introducing his beautiful friend to him.  
  


“Liam, this is Zayn and that lovely lady is Amira.”  
  


“Hey Leeyum.” said the adonis known as Zayn standing in front of him. The little girl gave him a shy smile before hiding his face into his father’s neck.  
  


“Where’s the lucky mom?”  
  


And a dead silence fell around them. Niall looking at his shoes and Louis’ with wide eyes was making those weird gestures towards him as he was telling him to shut up.  
  


“She erm… She died giving birth to Amira.”  
  


Oh no. Oh my _God_ no. Liam was mortified.  
  


“Oh God. I’m SO sorry. I didn’t know.”  
  


“It’s fine.” Zayn had a small smile on his face but it wasn’t enough to make him feel better. Way to go Liam, always made a good first impression right?  
  


“Heeeey. Mate it’s fine. Breathe, you look like the one with a dead girlfriend.”  
  


“Don’t make jokes about it for Chirst sake I feel already so bad!”  
  


And he laughed, with a cute, almost musical laugh, his nose all scrunched up and his tongued pushing against the back of his teeth.  
  


“It’s been three years, i’m fine. Really.” and the last part, he said it to all of them, trying to get rid of the awkward silence.  
  


Amira fell in love with Liam almost instantly after she show her that cute pink teddy bear, making it talk with silly voices. She wanted to be in his arms for the rest of the shopping trip and she said. “Goodbye Leeyum!” with tears in her eyes when they left at the end of the day.  
  


But Liam didn’t felt like crying no, he was more than happy because in the pocket of his coat was a little slip of paper with Zayn’s number written on it.


	5. “Do you ever think we should just stop this?”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Friends with benefits

Liam was starting to get feelings for Zayn. He knew it was going to happen the moment he agreed to that whole friends with benefits thing. But who could deny sex with Zayn Malik? Definitely not him.  
  


It’s been months now that they were doing this, months and Liam couldn’t date anyone else. It felt like cheating on him every time he was looking over someone else and they weren’t even together. It was just sex, but for him it was more and maybe it was time to stop before getting his feelings hurt.  
  


And because Liam James Payne always had the best timing ever, as Zayn was on his knees in front of him, trying to undo his belt and pull on his jeans. He said it :

“Do you ever think we should just stop this?”  
  


“What?” and, was it some sadness in his voice? in his eyes? “Liam i’m about to put your cock in my mouth and you want to stop? What the hell?”  
  


Yeah, no. Zayn was just disappointed about not being able to get off later, it wasn’t about Liam or his feelings towards him. But still, he stood up and took Liam’s face in his hands.  
  


“Is everything okay babe?”  
  


 _Babe. Li. Sunshine. Love_. All those little nicknames he was giving Liam, every single one of them making him weak in the knees.  
  


“I think I can’t do this anymore, Zayn. This whole friends with benefits thing.”  
  


“Oh…” Zayn dropped his hands and took a step back, walking away from Liam.  
  


“Have you… Have you met someone else?”  
  


Now. Now there was some disappointment in his voice. Liam could hear it clear as day. But why?  
  


“Why do you care? It was just sex right?” he all but snapped at Zayn, suddenly angry at the whole situation.  
  


“No. It’s more than that Liam I thought you knew it by now!”  
  


What? He couldn’t be serious.  
  


“I know! Fuck Zayn! I think i’m in love with you since the third time we had sex. _I_ know! I thought _you_ were the one who didn’t want anything more than sex.”  
  


Zayn was back on him instantly, his hands caressing his face softly, his breathe mixing with Liam and his eyes, so, so bright. He kissed Liam’s lips then, almost shyly like it was the first time.  
  


“I think we’re both stupid.”  
  


And if stupid meant to wake up next to Zayn and got to finally called him his, then Liam was more than ready for stupid.


	6. “I didn’t know you could sing.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Highschool musical lol

Why? Why did Zayn said yes to Louis when he asked him to help him making audition for that stupid school’s musical? Because he was his best friend? Yeah, it wasn’t enough for sitting here for hours listening to people who couldn’t sing to save their lives.  
  


“Just wait! I maybe have a little surprise for you later.” Louis told him with a wink.  
  


A few of them could actually sing. Like Niall, one of Louis’ friends from the footie team and Harry who was in his own English class. What took so long was more the fact that Louis knew literally everyone, talking to every single one of them for hours because that’s what you get when you’re president of the drama club and co-captain of the school’s football team.  
  


“Aaaand. Here comes your little surprise, Malik.”  
  


The thing is, Zayn have this huge, big, enormous crush on the captain of the football team, Liam Payne. Since almost day one, since he walked into his history class and sit right next to him with that adorable smile, Zayn was gone for him.  
  


They had talked a few times because Louis and Zayn are friends since forever really and Louis and Liam are on the same team so they had to cross path a few times, attend the same parties, eat together at the cafeteria. Liam was always the sweetest with him, laughing at his jokes and holding doors for him.  
  


Zayn would never forget that amazing night back in September when they were smoking a joint outside that party at Melissa’s house and Liam gave him his jacket because he was cold.  
  


Now he was on the stage in front of him, looking nervous as hell playing with the zipper of his bright red hoodie.  
  


“When you’re ready, Payne!"  
  


If Liam’s simple presence was enough to take his breathe away. He always had been fond of the softness of his voice. But it was nothing compared to how he was singing. Zayn could’ve swear the whole world disappeared around him, that Liam was all that matters in that moment.  
  


_"You tell me that you’re sad and lost your way, you tell me that your tears are here to stay but I know you’re only hiding and I just wanna see you”_   
  


And he sang every notes, every lyrics perfectly and Zayn was shivering with how good that voice was making him feel, with how bad he wanted those lyrics to be for him.  
  


He left with a small bow towards Louis and Zayn and a heavy pink blush on his cheeks. Zayn turned to Louis, his eyes still wide like all of his life was suddenly better because he was gifted with Liam Payne’s voice.  
  


“I will take that as a thank you. You’re welcome. I told him to audition because you were going to be there you know?”  
  


“Me?”  
  


“Yeah, you! You oblivious twat! He’s looking at you with heart eyes the size of the moon and you’re not seeing it!”  
  


Zayn spend the rest of the afternoon not paying attention to any of the students, just thinking about Liam and his beautiful soothing voice. As he was waiting for the bus later, smoking his cigarette and shivering in his leather jacket, he heard someone clearing their throat behind him.  
  


He turned around to face Liam with the hood of his sweater on is head, nervously biting his lips.  
  


“Hi Zayn.”  
  


“I didn’t know you could sing.”  
  


“There’s a lot about me you don’t know about.” Liam said, with a small laugh, looking even more shy than before.  
  


“Like what?"  
  


"Like… How much I like you? Maybe?”  
  


“Maybe? I would need more than a maybe Liam.” Zayn said, his voice shaking with nerves.  
  


“Okay I like you a lot.” said the taller boy, biting roughly at his bottom lip.  
  


Zayn took a step closer and lift his hand, running the pad of his thumb against it, and finally replaced it with his own mouth. And the little moan Liam  let slipped against his lips, was even more beautiful that any songs he ever heard.


	7. Matching tattoos

The idea strikes him as they were both lying in the dark of their bedroom, Zayn curled up against him. As usual, after their respective goodnights, he felt Zayn’s lips against his chest, leaving a soft kiss right where is heart was beating.  
  


Every night they spent together, that was the last thing Zayn was doing before falling asleep, putting his lips on Liam’s heart. That’s why he thought of a tattoo. A matching tattoo, since Zayn’s chest piece, the lips and the wings, was pretty much his favorite tattoo on his boyfriend’s body.  
  


So he thought why not? Why not having my own pair of lips on my chest, right where Zayn liked to put his own soft and beautiful mouth? On that thought, feeling the even breathing of his lover against his skin, Liam fell asleep too.  
  


—  
  


Took a few days before he thought of the matching tattoo again but when Louis and Zayn decided to leave and get inked together, Liam decided to go too. He asked Harry if he wanted to come with him, asking the curly haired man to keep it secret, that he wanted to do a surprise to Zayn.  
  


On the car ride to the tattoo parlor, Liam started to freak out a bit though. What if it was too much? What if Zayn didn’t like it and thought it was stupid? That Liam was stupid.  
  


“Are you okay Li?” Harry asked him, putting a reassuring hand on his shoulder.  
  


“I want… I want to get a tattoo but... I want it to match one of Zayn’s? His lips you know? I kinda want to get the same but… I don’t know is it too much?”  
  


Harry only answer was a knowing smile, he gave Liam a simple nod, like he thought it was a good idea. But it does nothing to calm Liam nerves though, so he add, with a soft voice.  
  


“I think you knew by then how hopelessly romantic Zayn is under all the leather and smoke Leemo. He’s gonna love it. I just know it.”  
  


—

 

Harry and him came back later that day to find Niall, Louis and Zayn laying on the floor of the tour bus watching some weird movie. Zayn instantly jump on his feet and ran to Liam to take him in his arms and embrace him in a tight hug.  
  


He felt the little crunch on the bandage under his shirt almost instantly and he pull away with a bright excited look on his face and he ask with a smile :

“You got a new tattoo? Can I see?”  
  


“Um yeah but… can I show you, alone?”  
  


Liam was suddenly really nervous, all his fears coming back even with what Harry had told him. He felt Zayn took his hand softly and guide him to the bunks and he leaned on the wall looking up at his boyfriend’s.  
  


With trembling hands, Liam removed his tank tops and as he was trying to lift up the bandage, he felt Zayn’s hand back on his, willing to help him. He felt Zayn’s hand still on his skin and he was suddenly so afraid to look at his lover, scared to see his reaction.  
  


“Liam.”  
  


Quietly and so softly, he heard Zayn’s voice calling his name as he felt his finger carefully tracing around the tattoo, around those bright red lips matching the one on his own chest.  
  


“Is it… Did you do this to match mine?”  
  


Liam just nod and he felt Zayn drop a kiss next to the ink, he also felt him whispering _I love you_ against his skin. Maybe Harry was right, maybe it was a great idea after all.


	8. Sweet 16

They were lying face to face in the dark, Liam in his silly Buzz Lightyear pajama pants, Zayn in just his boxers and one of Liam’s t-shirt. It was too big on him, slipping on his shoulder, just a glimpse of soft golden skin Liam was dying to touch.  
  


“Did you had a good day Li?”  
  


They had celebrated his 16th birthday today and all the boys came. Harry, Niall, Louis and of course Zayn, his best friend. They had spend the entire day eating sweets and watching movies and playing video games and it was the best really. But Liam’s favorite part of the day was right now, laying in the dark with his best friend. His best friend that he was pretty sure he was in love with.  
  


“The best.”  
  


He felt Zayn snuggle closer to him, their legs getting tangled together in the most natural way. He put his arms around his best friend and pulled him closer, whispering that right now was his favorite part.  
  


Zayn smiled against his throat and put a soft kiss against his birthmark, making Liam’s breath hitch just a little bit.  
  


“Zayn i’m scared.”  
  


Zayn tried to pull away and look into Liam’s eyes but the latter held him closer against him, not ready to face him yet.  
  


“I need to tell you something but, I’m scared it’s going to change everything.”  
  


“Nothing is ever gonna change Li, you know you can tell me anything.”  
  


He took a deep breath, In and out. In and out.   
  
Zayn’s fingers were tracing little circles on the skin of his lower back, waiting patiently for him to talk but Liam was feeling him a bit tense against him anyway, like he was as nervous as he was himself.  
  


“I think i’m in love with you.” his voice not even above a whisper. He felt Zayn holding him even closer, almost painfully tight. And a hand was against his cheek, a soft warm hand cupping his jaw.  
  


He couldn’t really make Zayn’s face in the darkness but he could see a glimpse of his eyes blinking fast and his smile too.  
  


“That’s a good thing, because I think I’m in love with you too.”


	9. Clouds of smoke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smoking trigger, in case some of you are not comfortable with it.

He was with Louis, hiding behind the bus and also hiding from all those girls who always seemed to know where they were even better then them. Zayn couldn't even remember in which city he was most of the time and people were hiding in bins to had a chance to meet them.  
  


Their bodyguards were watching them and they were talking about how loud the last show was and how good it was going to be having a few days off when Liam just made his way towards them with Paddy in tow.  
  


“Payno!” said Louis with a cheerful voice and trying to reach one of his nipples to twist it. Liam was a pro now and swiftly grabbed Louis’ wrist in his hands to stop him before he manage to hurt him.  
  


He was looking so warm and soft in his grey sweatpants and his big black Adidas hoodie. Zayn wanted to snuggle closer to him and smell his body wash mixing beautifully with that intoxicating smell that was just so Liam.  
  


Zayn stay in place though, he was good at hiding his crush towards Liam lately. Even if he felt like that crush was pretty much the size of the moon and everybody could see just by the way he was looking at the younger boy, how fond he was of him.  
  


“I’m freezing I’m gonna leave you alone boys.” said Louis and Zayn’s bodyguard gave him a look, like he was pretty cold himself.  
  


“You okay with Paddy, man?”  
  


With his lips tight against his cigarette, Zayn just nod before clapping him on the shoulder and wishing him good night. Liam was standing waywardly before him, his hands buried deep in his pockets and even with Paddy next to them, it was like they were alone. Liam’s bodyguard was the best as being subtle and it was like he wasn’t even there most of the time.  
  


He saw that Liam’s eyes were on his mouth, on the cigarette between his lips and he knew that he wasn’t really happy about Zayn’s smoking so much but he was there with him right now? It couldn’t bother him that much right?  
  


“Can I?”  
  


“You wanna try a smoke Liam? Like… Really?”  
  


He shyly nod at Zayn with a cute little pink blush on his soft cheeks. Zayn took one last drag of it before giving it to Liam and he couldn’t help but ask when their fingers met.  
  


“Are you sure about it?"  
  


Instead of answering, Liam closed his lips, his sinful and beautiful plump red lips around the cigarette and Zayn’s brain just stopped in that moment,. The almost blue smoke was swirling around Liam, around that beautiful boy he was so in love with and he was looking like an angel fallen straight into hell with all that smoke and yet, it was the most arousing thing Zayn had ever witness.  
  


And then, the charm broke as poor Liam started coughing and spluttering like he was about to spit one of his lungs. Zayn stepped closer to him and started to rub comforting circles on his back, trying not to laugh but Liam’s eyes were full of tears and he was looking so lost, like he almost died a moment ago.  
  


"Sssh. Breathe babe it’s fine. Just breathe. Gimme that.” and he took the cigarette from Liam’s fingers before throwing it away.  
  


“It just look so hot when you do it” Liam croaked, his voice sounding so weak because of his sore throat.  
  


What? Did he heard that right.  
  


“Well. It was pretty hot before you ruined everything and almost died in my arms.”  
  


Blushing again Liam looked at his feet, looking a bit embarrassed that he just made a fool of himself. Zayn couldn’t help but ask though, ask if the little bit of hope growing in his stomach was worth it.  
  


“You think it’s hot?”  
  


“I think you’re hot.”  
  


“Wow it was just a cigarette Liam not weed. Why are you talking non sense?”  
  


Liam took his hand in his own then, his big warm hands just the right amount of soft but also a bit rough. Zayn always thought Liam’s hands were perfect.  
  


“Maybe I tried to impress you and, maybe I failed miserably so, all I have is my lame pick up lines now.”  
  


Paddy was nowhere to be seen, it was just Liam and him and he said fuck it as he fisted his hand in the front of Liam’s shirt to bring him closer to him and finally kiss him. And if the taste of smoke on Liam’s tongue was enough to drive him completely crazy, well he kept it for himself.  
  


“Took you long enough Payne.”


	10. Zayn gets a haircut

“Please, say something Liam.”  
  


He cut his hair. That was the only thing in Liam’s mind at the moment, Zayn had cut his hair. They were away from each others like, a week, and he went and cut his hair. And now he was waiting for Liam to say something, but he was frozen in place.  
  


Of course Zayn was still beautiful, a world where he looks bad was just impossible, really. That cut was great on him, the sides completely shaved and a tiny little pony tail in the top of his head. It was doing an amazing job on Zayn’s face, making his features looks a bit more sharp, his eyes looked even bigger and his cheekbones even more beautiful.  
  


But the thing was, Liam really did enjoy the long hair and, if that look right now was kind of really hot on his boyfriend, he kinda missed how soft he was looking with his long strands of dark hair falling into his eyes. He loved more than he would admit how good it felt to push them away before kissing him.  
  


But his beautiful eyes were looking at the floor, now. Zayn was looking at the tip of his boots, hands buried deep in his pockets and he was looking disappointed, sad even because, Liam still haven’t said a word to him. Because even if he looked the most confident boy ever when he was on a stage, in the privacy of their room, it wasn’t the same. He was seeking for Liam’s approval here, just a boy who wanted to please his boyfriend.  
  


So Liam took a step forward, and then two, and three, until he was just in front of Zayn and with a soft, loving hand, he put his fingers under his boyfriend’s chin, lifting it up. When their eyes finally met, he pulled on the tiny elastic band at the top of Zayn’s head, letting his dark hair fall onto one side, framing his beautiful face.  
  


He ran the pad of his fingers on the shaved side, enjoying the feeling of it and finally, he let his hand rest on Zayn’s neck, his thumb stroking softly into the dark hair of his cheek. With the other hand, he pushed away the few locks that had fallen before his amber eyes.  
  


And Liam smiled. He liked it better that way, when it was lose, falling onto his forehead and curling just a little. And he pushed it away, the way he liked so much, before finally resting his lips against Zayn’s and kissing him tenderly.  
  


“I love it, babe"


	11. Zayn gets a haircut pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> liam has an obsession with running his hands through zayn’s new hair

Zayn was sitting on the floor of the tour bus between Liam’s legs, who was sitting on the couch. He was on twitter, looking at new fan art of himself to try to pick a new icon (again) when he felt a strong and warm hand brushing the shaved side of his head and running softly into the longer strands.  
  


Liam was doing that a lot lately, playing with his hair at some random moments, like he couldn’t help himself, like his fingers needed to be in Zayn’s dark locks. It was feeling way too good for Zayn to complain though. Every touch of Liam’s finger was more than welcome but… He couldn’t just tell him that. Liam was his band mate and nothing more, to his own dispair.  
  


He couldn’t help the shiver running down his spine and the movement of his shoulders because the feeling was just so good. But Liam must have thought he was trying to pull away from him because he removed his fingers, putting his hands on his lap, sitting dangerously still. A few moments later, he stood up and walked to his bunk, without saying good night to the others.  
  


–  
  


He remembered falling asleep on the couch the night before, getting back on the bus completely drunk and too wasted to climb into his bunk. And now, on top of his killing headache and his mouth tasting like paper sand, he felt someone playing with his hair, again. He tried to fake his sleep, to steady his breathing because he wanted for Liam to just keep going, his fingers were feeling like heaven against his scalp.  
  


“Come on sleepy head, I know you’re awake."  
  


He open his eyes slowly, adjusting to the day light coming though the windows to meet those dark brown eyes he was dreaming about almost every nights. Liam removed his fingers, _again_ , and Zayn let out a whining sound at the lack of contact, but Liam just thought it was the hangover talking.  
  


"Jump in the shower babe. I’ll make you something to eat okay?”  
  


And Zayn did, feeling slightly better under the hot water.  As he washed his hair, maybe he thought about Liam’s hands rubbing shampoo into them, maybe.  
  


–  
  


They were alone on the bus tonight, just the two of them, the other three wanted to stay at the hotel. Zayn had said he would like to stay behind and Liam timidly asked him if he could stay too.  
  


They were both on the couch, Liam listening to some music on his Ipod while Zayn was curl onto himself, reading a book, his thick framed glasses on his nose. He pushed his hair away from his face to caught Liam staring at him. When their eyes meet though, he quickly look at his lap, his cheeks suddenly bright pink.  
  


“You okay ?”  
  


As an answer, Liam just shift a bit closer, until their bodies were pressed together. He was so warm, such a comforting weight next to him. Zayn let his head fall onto Liam’s shoulder, the same way he did a hundred times before, and it wasn’t really long before he felt Liam’s fingers in his hair. Finally.  
  


He closed his book and put it on the armrest of the couch, because the feeling was too much, the words were mixing together in front of his eyes. He closed them too, and  without even thinking he let his cheek rub against Liam’s shoulder, like a cat asking for attention.  
  


But Liam removed his hand, whispering an apology and the feeling was gone.  
  


“Why do you always stop?”  
  


“I know how you hate when people play with your hair, I just always forget about it. I’m sorry.”  
  


Zayn lifted his head up to properly look at Liam but he was looking at his own lap, avoiding Zayn’s questioning gaze. He then took one of Liam’s hands into his own and lift it slowly, rubbing it against the shaved side before letting it rest on the back of his head.  
  


When Liam pulled at his hair just a little bit, like his was testing his limits, Zayn felt his eyes rolled into the back on his head and he bite at his lip hard to keep himself from moaning out loud. Liam’s eyes were now blown wide with lust and he was staring at Zayn’s mouth with a way that made his dick thicken into his sweatpants.  
  


“I hate it when it’s anybody other than you, Liam.”  
  


He felt those fingers getting tighter in his hair as he was pulled towards Liam and they were kissing, both of Liam’s hand in his hair now. One softly stroking the side of his head as the other one was pulling at the longer strands and rubbing at his scalp.  
  


Zayn felt himself being pulled on Liam’s lap and those hands were back in his hair and he was so, so grateful for making that choice of staying on the bus tonight.


	12. I got a hangover, woah oh.

The first thing Liam was aware of, was loud music, really loud music. The second thing was his really painful headache and that stupid music was making it worse. That and also the fact that someone was in his room, opening all the curtains wide open to made the bright light of the early morning hitting him straight in the face.  
  


“Rise and shine, babe. We have a concert tonight.”  
  


Zayn’s voice was far too bright and happy, sounding a bit fake, almost, as Liam slowly opened his eyes to look at him. He had showered and was already dressed and looking far better than Liam was feeling and that, even if Liam had left the club before him last night.  
  


“Why are you up so early?” Liam all but croaked, his voice still raw from sleep.  
  


“Because, unlike Tommo and you, I know how to drink.”  
  


Liam rolled onto his stomach, hiding his face into the pillow and trying to will his headache to go away. He felt the bed dip softly on his side as Zayn sat next to him, poking the back of his head in a way that was all but pleasant.  
  


“Zaaaayn. Go away, let me sleep, please. Or cuddle with me, maybe?”  
  


“Nope. Not happening."  
  


Liam rolled again, on his side this time to face Zayn and try to gave him the famous puppy eyed look to, at least convince him to just lower the music just a little bit.  
  


"At least can you stop the music? I think my head is going to explode.”  
  


He saw something changed into Zayn’s eyes then, something softer passed into them and he gave him a smile, warm and full of fondness before softly brushing some hair away from Liam’s eyes.  
  


“Okay,” he said, voice even softer than his eyes, “I guess I can do that.”  
  


He stood up then, shutting Liam’s Ipod off from the bed side table and, he looked back at Liam in the bed, and at the curtains too. He walked back to them and closed them a little, to give them a bit of darkness, just a bit of intimacy.  
  


“What are you doing?”  
  


Zayn jumped into bed with him then, curling on his side, not touching him but still close enough that Liam could smell his cologne invading his senses.  
  


“I wanted to give you shit because you left early last night, drunk off your ass, because you spent your night with Louis’ instead of me.”  
  


His voice was almost shy and he was looking at the duvet instead of Liam, and he couldn’t help but smile to him. When you follow Louis’ plans, most of the time you end up drunk or nearly arrested. He was a bit stupid following him last night instead of spending some time with his boyfriend. Louis’ told him he wouldn’t mind and he believed him, but they were wrong because Zayn had been upset.  
  


“But you clearly look like shit and I kinda feel bad about it, now.”  
  


Liam took one of Zayn’s hand between his own, forcing him to look him in the eyes and when he does, he kissed his knuckles softly, enjoying the sudden smile on Zayn’s face.  
  


“I’m sorry.”  
  


“It’s fine, really.”  
  


He should have spend the night with him, and now he regrets it more than anything, but at least he have him in his bed right now. He closed his arms around his thinner body and dragged him closer to him, cuddling him properly.  
  


“You smell,” mumbled Zayn against the naked skin of his chest.

“You love me anyway.”  
  


“That I do, Liam, that I do.”  
  


And Liam’s hangover was a bit better suddenly. He needed a shower more than anything, and he knew he needed to get up because they had loads of stuff to do before tonight’s concert, be he was so comfortable in Zayn’s arm that everything else could wait.

 


	13. Right next to you, Leeyum

It started in the early X-Factor days, where he had barely known Liam but they still fell into each other’s presence and comfort _so_ easily. It started when they were both laying in bed at night, restless and unable to sleep, body full of anxiety and excitement. It started when Zayn slowly sneaked into Liam’s bed one night, curling against his back, closing a hand in the fabric of his shirt and, fell asleep, sleeping soundly, _finally_. Like Liam’s warmth was enough to shut down the white noise ringing in his ears.  
  


He remembered when his grand father passed away, when he needed to go back home and he was alone in his bed, craving for Liam’s warmth and comfort. He was at home and still, he had that empty feeling in the pit of his stomach, like he was missing something important, like Liam was a new kind of home he needed just as much.  
  


It continued pretty easily after they signed their contract and they spent their days on endless car journeys, in the studio and even on some planes Zayn never thought he would got into in the first place, since he didn’t even had a passport before.  
  


It was just natural for him to curl his body towards Liam’s when they were both cramped into the backseat of a car, or when his hands were shaking just a little bit as the plane was going up in the blue sky.  
  


Feeling his warmth, feeling his solid body against his was enough to calm him instantly, to slow down his breathing and to soothe his nerves. He learned through the years though, that the contact was calming for pretty much everything but the beating of his heart or that feeling of  _want_ he was feeling for the other boy. But he was so scared that Liam would drift away from him he if told him all of this, that he kept his feelings for himself, he buried them deep down inside of him. Making them his own little secret.  
  


When he was missing home so much that he felt like he was being sick. When just the sound of his mother’s or sister’s voice was enough to bring tears in his eyes. When he heard the choked voice of his father whispering “I’m so proud of you, _Jaan_ ” on the other side of the phone. When everything else around him was too much, the easiest thing was to climb into Liam’s bunk, or softly knock at his hotel door. He was always greeted by opened arms and a warm smile. Always.  
  


The words “right next to you, Liam” were probably, the most true and sincere words he ever had spoken because, next to Liam, everything was better. The other boys were joking around, telling he was kind of like his teddy bear, that he couldn’t sleep without holding Liam in his arms.  
  


Zayn was shaking his head, telling them to piss off but he couldn’t help the smile on his face and those words were always said with a touch of fondness in his voice. And Liam’s cheeks were always such a nice shade of pink every time Louis’ was making fun of him and poking his stomach, calling him a teddy bear. Zayn’s teddy bear.

He was taking that role really seriously, like everything he does. Cuddling Zayn like he was precious, fragile almost. Playing with his hair, long or short, rubbing circles onto his back all through the cheating and terrorism shit on the newspapers and magazines. He was always there and Zayn…

  
Zayn couldn’t be more grateful for it really. He wanted more, but at least he had something the other boys didn’t. He had his own teddy bear.

 

One night, when everybody else were sleeping, when the soft snores and steady breathing were filling the air around them, Liam took his hand and linked their fingers together. And he spoke, quietly, just for Zayn to hear him, “I think I like being your teddy bear.”  
  


And maybe it was the darkness giving him some kind of bravery tonight, or just the soft pads of Liam’s fingers against his own. Maybe it was his other arm around his waist and that feeling of safety, that feeling of being at home in Liam’s arms that mad him whispered a few words back, a few words so meaningful, “You’re so much more than that.”  
  


Then he look up at Liam and he swear that even in the dark, he saw a thousands stars shinning brightly in his eyes. And when he lift his hand to touch his face, he felt his smile under his fingertips, like he was the one who put them there. And then Liam’s lips found his own, kissing him and that was it. Home, _finally_.


	14. Stranger on a bus

Liam was awaken from his nap by the bus coming to a rough stop. The lights were blinding him as a few people were climbing into the bus and he was slightly aware of a boy sitting in the seat just in front of him. He hated those kind of rides, stopping at almost every little towns on his path but it was his only way to go back to Uni when he was going home on the week ends.  
  


He felt the boy before him move around a little, removing his leather jacket and a delicious whiff of his cologne made his way to Liam’s nose, mixed with a tiny hint of smoke. Liam let his head rest back against the back of his seat as the lights went off again and the bus starts moving.  
  


He was about to fall back asleep when loud music suddenly resonate in front of him and all over the bus. He heard a few grunts and complaints coming from people around him and it seams like the boy in front of him wasn’t aware of the fact that his headphones where unplugged and that he wasn’t the only one to “enjoy” his loud music.  
  


The lady behind Liam pushed into his seat, asking him to talk to the boy in front of him and a few other passengers were looking at him like they were waiting for him to do something.  
  


He leaned forward and put one of his hands on the boy’s shoulder, shaking him just a little to get his attention, “Um, Excuse me?”  
  


The boy turned around pretty quick, a glare in his eyes ready to tell anybody who was disturbing him to fuck off, but even in the darkness of the bus, Liam saw that look disappear like ice cream in the sun. He saw those eyes going wide with something he couldn’t recognize but as he turned around, one of his earbud fell from his ear.  
  


He looked on his lap then, at his phone blaring some Kendrick Lamar’s song and back at Liam with red cheeks and a sheepish look on his beautiful features. It was crazy, really, the face on that boy. All sharp cheekbones and square jaw covered with dark hair. His lips, at which he was biting nervously, were such a lovely shape and he was still looking at Liam with big brown eyes, so soft compared to the sharpness of his face, “Shit! I’m sorry mate, didn’t realized everybody could hear.”  
  


“Fine by me, mate. But some people were complaining. Kendrick Lamar right? I like him.”  
  


The stranger stopped his music and gave Liam a smile then, a beautiful bright one that Liam was far from ready for. He felt his face going red as the other boy was looking at his face for a few moments, like he was studying him, memorizing him.  
  


“I’m Zayn.”  
  


“Liam.”  
  


“Do you um… Do you want to sit with me? I have the whole album if you wanna, I mean… If you want to listen to it. Maybe?”  
  


Liam should have stayed in his seat but he couldn’t. Even if the boy was a complete stranger, something about him was intriguing and his smile was kind of contagious and addicting so, Liam found himself getting up of his seat to sit next to him. Next to Zayn.  
  


He gave him one of his earbuds and another smile, smaller this time, even a little bit shy and he made a show to put the headphones correctly into his phone before starting the song. They exchange a few words, softly in the darkness and the silence of the bus, about their favorite parts, their favorite lyrics, and maybe an hour later, Zayn fell asleep with his head on Liam’s shoulder.  
  


He was fighting it for a while now, Liam was seeing him blinking his eyes and his voice was a bit slurred and full of sleep. And then, Liam had felt his head fall onto his shoulder, getting another delicious wave of his smell. He was feeling his warm breathe against his neck and his long eyelashes fluttering in his sleep.  
  


Damn. Why does he have to be so pretty? And so sweet with a soft, soothing voice and the most adorable laugh Liam has ever heard. He felt him shift a little in his sleep and he put his arm around Liam’s waist, pushing his face deeper into Liam’s neck. Liam could get use to this. To that beautiful boy sleeping on him and already clinging to him after just an hour.  
  


But the time was rolling and Liam’s stop was in about fifteen minutes and, he didn’t want to wake Zayn, he didn’t want to leave him on that bus and never see him again? He wanted to know what other albums he got in his phone and if he likes to sing along to those songs. He wants to know where he is going and what he is studying in school. He wants to see if those tattoos he saw on his wrist and collarbones and the only ones he got.  
  


He shook him gently, rubbing his arms that he got around Liam’s waist and trying to wake him up. At first, he only cuddled Liam harder until he realized where he was and who it was.Then he sat up straight, rubbing his eyes and mumbling words Liam couldn’t understand. When his eyes finally met Liam’s he says, “Why do I keep embarrassing myself in front of you?”  
  


Liam laughed at those words because he was looking really ashamed of himself, like he had drooled all over Liam, or even worse, like he was snoring loud enough to wake up all the bus.  
  


“Nothing to be ashamed of. Was pretty nice if i’m honest but, I need to get out on the next stop so…”  
  


“Oh!” It was disapointment in his voice, Liam was pretty certain it was because he knows his own voice was sounding just the same a few moments ago, “Mine is the one after you so, I should have woken up pretty soon anyway. Thank’s.”  
  


If Zayn’s stop was the one after Liam’s, they were about 30 minutes away from each other. Liam took a chance, but it was totally worth the risk, “Can I get your number? I mean, if you want to?”  
  


Zayn bit his lips at those words, trying to fight his smile but he did took his phone and gave it to Liam and Liam did the same with his own, “I’m a better pillow when in a bed, by the way.” says Liam, trying to flirt a little with that beautiful boy.  
  


“LEEUYUM!” Zayn laughed, pushing at his shoulder playfully a deep blush high on his cheeks. They felt the bus slowing down and the lights were suddenly blinding them once again. Liam went back to his seat to grab his stuff and he got back to Zayn, who gave him a long, warm hug, blocking the aisle and the other passengers trying to get out.  
  


“I’m pretty happy that you’re the one I embarrassed myself to, tonight.”  
  


“Yeah, me too.”


	15. Ménage à trois

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Or the one where Zayn and Harry got in bed with Liam

Liam woke up in a mess of limbs and warm skin. Harry was behind him, one of his big hands resting against Liam’s chest, just on top of his heart, and his face was tucked into the curve of his neck. With every breath, Liam felt shivers running down his spine.  
  


In front of him was Zayn. Beautiful, rumpled with sleep Zayn with his three days stubble and his chapped lips that Liam remembered being so soft against the delicate skin of his inner thighs the night before. Zayn’s face was on the pillow next to his own, so close, and Liam was mesmerized by every flutter of his long lashes against his cheeks. Zayn was holding his hand and their legs were tangled together under the sheets.  
  


Liam’s arm was around Zayn’s thin waist, his palm resting just above his ass in a way that was almost possessive. Flashes from the night before were suddenly making their way into his sleepy brain.  
  


How Harry came dancing with him, how they were grinding together on the dance floor. How Zayn was watching them from the bar, a kind of hunger in his eyes Liam had never seen before.  
  


He remembered how Harry told him how sexy he was when he was dancing. How Zayn finally made his way into the crowd, standing before Liam and dancing with then, in a position that was pretty much the same one they had, the day after into Harry’s huge bed.   
  


How hard Harry’s dick felt against his ass when Zayn suddenly bring Liam into a kiss, right there in the middle of the club. How Harry pulled Liam into a kiss too, while Zayn was rubbing their clothed erection against each other with his lips leaving love bites all over Liam’s exposed throat.  
  


And later, when they were stumbling into Harry’s flat, not so drunk on alcohol but more of each other’s presence and of how much they wanted to touch and kiss and bite every inches of skin that was exposed.   
  


He also remembered Harry stretching him open and how Zayn’s mouth felt around his cock, how Harry had love watching them kiss, asking them to do it again and again. How they fell asleep, praising him and telling him how beautiful he was and how good he felt and how long they wanted to have him like that, desperate and needy for both of them.   
  


But that’s all it was. A threesome in the heat of the moment because they were all drunk and horny. Liam had kept from himself how he had dreamed about that too, before. How he felt like he had a crush on both of them at the same time, how he always needed them both in a very different but similar way. How he only felt complete with the both of them.  
  


And now, he couldn’t help but think that, for Harry and Zayn, it was probably just a little bit of fun between mates but for him, it was so much more than that.   
  


He tried to leave the bed silently, without waking them up but as he moved just a little bit, both of their grips tightened around him at the same time. Zayn’s arm made his way between Harry and him, pulling him closer until their chest were pressed against each other’s, trapping Harry’s arm between them. Harry pushed closer against his back too, grinding his morning wood between Liam’s cheeks and moaning softly right into Liam’s ear.   
  


He felt Harry’s lips kissing at the skin of his neck and shoulder as Zayn’s mouth was doing the same against his throat, tracing his birthmark with the tip of his tongue, his beard burning deliciously against Liam’s throat.

He can’t remember which voice spoke those words right into his skin, but he did remember it was just want he wanted. What he needed to hear,  “ _Please… Don’t leave_.”


	16. You fainted…straight into my arms

Zayn was hearing voices, slowly making their way into the thick fog filling his brain. He felt it as he was slowly coming back to himself, feeling his legs and his arms and that fog was slowly going away, the voices louder and even through his closed eyelids, he saw the bright light of the sun and felt it’s warmth against his face.   
  


Zayn never been a huge fan of crowds but he was a huge fan of music so, when Harry decided that they should absolutely go to that music festival, he said yes because some great bands were supposed to play and, he knew Harry would be there with him, anyway.  
  


But he didn’t ate enough in the morning, feeling slightly nervous about it all and it was so hot outside, the sun hitting pretty hard and the crowd was huge. Harry had left a few moments earlier with a cute blond with bright blue eyes and a pale skin already dangerously sun burnt, to grab a few beers, leaving Zayn alone in the middle of the crowd.   
  


He remembered how hot he had felt, and that little silver dots came dancing in front of his eyes and then, darkness. Complete darkness. Now, as he was fighting hard to open his eyes, he felt strong arms holding him, and he felt like he was moving into those arms. He was against a solid chest, warm and soft and the cologne of his savior was enough to keep him awake.  
  


He must have fainted because it was too hot and because of all those people, those complete strangers surrounding him. But now, even with his eyes still closed, even in those completely foreign arms, he felt safe. He must have moved just a little bit because he heard a voice, a soothing and kind voice whispering him that it was okay, that everything was fine.  
  


A few moments later, he was laying on his back, those arms gone, that comforting presence also gone and Zayn was cold. He heard the voice of his savior talking to another person and then something cold was pressed on his forehead and a voice was gently asking him to open his eyes.   
  


Zayn does, wincing at the bright sun light, to meet a pair of blue eyes hidden behind a light brown fringe and a small smile was on the boys lips. “There you go, mate. Welcome back.”  
  


“What happened?” Zayn all but croaked at the nurse in front of him.   
  


He looked around to realize he was still at the festival, in a tent where a few other people were laying on small camping beds around him. “I’m Louis. What’s you name?”   
  


“M’Zayn”   
  


“How many fingers, Zayn?” And Louis was shaking his whole hand in front of his face with a smirk on his lips.   
  


“That’s your whole hand and if you don’t stop i’m gonna slap you with it.”   
  


Louis laughed then and stand up, “All fine, you are, then. You could stay here as long as you want, until you feel better. I’m gonna bring you some water and something to eat.”   
  


And then another voice, the one from earlier, the soothing one belonging to the strong arms of his savior, came from his right,  “You fainted…straight into my arms. You know, if you wanted my attention you didn’t have to go to such extremes.”   
  


Zayn looked at him and… Oh god. It was the cute boy who stood behind him at the concert. The boy he noticed straight away when he and Harry made their way into the crowd and ended up just before him, that tall and broad shouldered boy with deep brown eyes and pretty pink lips. Harry kept making not so subtle comments about how Zayn should talk to him and, the reason he left Zayn alone was probably because he hoped they would talk. And he fainted, straight into his beautiful arms.   
  


Zayn hid his face into his hands, trying to keep his blush to himself. “I’m so sorry.”   
  


“Don’t be. Your friend was kinda right, you should have talk to me. That’s pretty much all I was waiting for.”   
  


Zayn removed his hands from his face then to look into that stranger’s eyes. Yep. As beautiful as earlier. He was smiling, a cute mix between shy and hopeful and just enough of confidence.”Really?”  
  


“Yeah, really. I’m Liam. And I think you should eat something to make you feel better. Maybe with me? If you want.”   
  


“Liam are you asking me on a date?   
  


“I’m just looking after you,” says Liam biting his lower lip around a smile, “wouldn’t want you to faint in everybody arms. I’d rather you do that only in mine”


	17. Sexy bartender

The boys are dancing somewhere, Liam thinks he can see Niall’s blond head jumping in the crowd, his hair almost blue under the black lights. Liam usually likes to dance with them, usually is the first one on the dance floor but not tonight, tonight he’s better where he is, leaning against the bar and shooting not so subtle glances toward the new bar tender.  
  


It’s just… _Wow_. Liam is speechless every time he sees him lick at his chapped lips or smile to the girls who are shamelessly trying to flirt with him. He loves the way he shirt sleeves are rolled up to his elbows and how those arms are covered in ink. Loves how he can see more tattoos peeking from the collar of his denim shirt and how his hair, shaved on the sides are falling in nice waves on one side of his head.  
  


He’s moving with such grace behind the bar, grabbing bottles of beer and mixing drinks like it’s the easiest thing to do and he looks almost bored doing it. Liam wouldn’t mind helping him out of his boredom, have a few ideas of what he would love to do to him, enough that he can feel his face going hot with all those images flashing through his mind.   
  


Liam knows he should probably talk to him, even if flirting with a bartender is a little bit ridiculous, even if pretty much everyone around Liam is trying to flirt with him and he keeps turning every single one of them down with a shrug and a smile. Liam is not sure if he’s ready to be on that list, if he’s ready to get rejected by that beautiful man. That’s why all he does is look at him, too scared to talk.   
  


He’s walking towards him now, though, putting one of his hands on the surface of the bar, close to Liam’s one and he leans down to ask him if he wants another drink. His eyes looks a beautiful shade of gold even in the darkness of the club and Liam is speechless again when those eyes meets his own and all he does his nod his head.  
  


Liam tries to give him a smile, and it must work quite well because the bar tender smiles back to him, a cute little smile with his tongue pushed behind his front teeth. A different kind of smile form the one he gave to those girls earlier.  
  


He comes back with a fresh new beer for Liam and as he tries to grab for it, the bar tender’s hand comes to rest around his wrist, stopping him,  “I’ve seen the way you look at me when you think I don’t notice.”   
  


Liam looks down at the bar quickly, avoiding his eyes and trying to remove his hand from the man’s grip. But it just tightens around the skin of his wrist, around his “Only time will tell” inked into it. “You’re just… Really hot. I’m s-sorry I’ll go find my friends on the dance floor.”   
  


“That would be shame because I do enjoy looking at you as well.”   
  


Liam looks up at those words, seeing the man looking at him and biting at his bottom lip like he is a tiny bit nervous even with what he just told Liam. He let his tongue run against it, soothing it and Liam follows the movement against his will, “I’m Zayn.”   
  


“Liam.”   
  


Zayn’s hand left his wrist to rest on his hand instead, the pad of his thumb tracing soft circles against it, “Well Liam, my shift ends in about 15 minutes. There’s a nice coffee shop down the road if you like?”


	18. Looks like we’ll be trapped for a while

Zayn couldn’t help it as he banged his fist against the elevator’s doors. “Fuck”. Why does that damn thing had to stop when he finally, FINALLY, get to have have a ride in it with his cute (more like fucking hot) new neighbor?  
  


He is feeling his lungs getting smaller already, feeling the panic slowly rising to his chest. Zayn isn’t comfortable in small spaces like those, even a bit claustrophobic and now, he is going to have a panic attack in front of a complete stranger. A stranger he had maybe develop a tiny little crush on in the last few weeks.   
  


“Looks like we’ll be trapped for a while…” his neighbor says and his voice his calm and even, (that’s a lovely voice) nothing like Zayn who is already shaking with how much he is freaking out. Cute neighbor seems to notice because he stands up a bit straighter from where he was slumping against the elevator wall.   
  


“Shit, mate. Are you okay?” But Zayn isn’t. His eyes are probably wide with fear and he is really having trouble to breathe. “Hey. Look at me okay.” And he does, he looks into those big brown eyes, and they are filled with concern but also so warm, like a hot cup of coffee in the morning before Zayn pours a little bit of milk in it.  
  


He can’t talk, it’s like someone is holding his throat in a tight grip. He feels one his neighbor hands going on his chest, his big palm flat against it. And he speaks again, almost so softly that Zayn can’t hear him through the white noise filling his brain.   
  


“Calm down, babe. We’re going to be fine. Breathe with me okay?”   
  


If he would have feel better, Zayn would have swoon over the fact that he just called him babe, but other things were more important. He watches him and he exhale a little sigh, and Zayn tries to do the same, their eyes never leaving each other’s.  
  


Cute neighbor holds his breath for a few beats before slowing inhaling and Zayn does the same and he feels that warm hand through his shirt, still pressed against his chest. They breath like that together for a few minutes, until Zayn feels the tension slowly leaving him. Until those coffee colored eyes are crinkling with a smile and he can breathe a bit better, all by himself without any help.   
  


“There you go. Feeling better?”   
  


Zayn croaked a little “Yeah”, his throat a bit tight but feeling loads better, thank’s to him. The boy’s hand his still against his chest and when he tries to remove it, Zayn put his own on top of it, “Thank you. That was really embarrassing, i’m sorry.”   
  


He tips his head a little bit to the side, his eyes never leaving Zayn’s and a cute little smile comes to stretch his lips, “Don’t be. It’s only human to get scared sometimes.”   
  


“I’m Zayn.”   
  


“Liam. Nice to finally meet you properly.”   
  


“Properly?”   
  


“I was trying to find a way to talk to you since I’ve moved here, to be honest.”   
  


At those words, the elevator slowly comes back to life, the lights blinking and everything is suddenly too loud around them, but they keep smiling at each others as the doors finally open to their floor.  



	19. I think we need to talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> or my version of the come on then, come on kiss.

“I think we need to talk,” Liam says, wondering how he even found the courage to speak those words out loud. He wanted to talk with Zayn for days now, wanted an explanation for what happen last week in his hotel room.   
  


He just can’t stop thinking about it. About them play fighting and then rolling off the bed, straight to the floor, Zayn on top of him, straddling him, pinning his wrist on the carpet on each side of his head. Zayn who suddenly had stop laughing, his eyes serious and just a shade darker than they were just a few moments before.   
  


He can’t stop thinking about him, leaning slowly towards Liam, like a unknown force was pulling him in. Those lips won’t leave his mind, those lips that Zayn kept on licking like he was nervous, or aroused.   
  


He can still hear him speak softly, “Come on…” almost a whisper even if they were alone in that dark hotel room. “Come on, then.”  
  


Zayn’s eyes were begging him to push him away, to stop this but Liam couldn’t move. Because he wanted Zayn to kiss him. He wanted it so bad since the first week in the X-Factor house, since everybody else seemed to think Liam was a bit boring, everybody else but Zayn who was always smiling the brightest to him.   
  


But those eyes were also begging him to let him do it. Those eyes were begging Liam to kiss him back, and who was he to refuse anything to Zayn, really?   
  


He had avoid him since then, never sitting next to him on the bus, or the cars or in interviews, he was barely looking at him and Liam was going mad with it because for him, that kiss was everything.   
  


Zayn was nervous in front of him now, clearly knowing what Liam wanted to talk about. He was looking at his shoes, biting harshly at the nail of his thumb. He gave Liam a careless shrug but the look on his face showed how much he really cared.   
  


“I kissed you back, Zayn. I wanted to. Why are you avoiding me?”   
  


He looks up then, his beautiful brown eyes wide with fear and his teeth ruining his bottom lip by biting at it. Liam takes a step closer to him, because he needs to be, he always wants to be closer to Zayn.  
  


And now he is upset, and scared and sad and all Liam wants to do is to hold him in his arms, even if he is the one who put that look on his beautiful face.   
  


“I’m scared…” Zayn speaks in a soft, quiet voice. “I’m scared because I want you so much Liam. Never wanted anyone like that before. I want to kiss you all the time, and hold your hand, and fall alseep in your arms. I’m scared! Of what the boys will say, of what our management will say, our families… I shouldn’t have kissed you Liam but I just  _needed_ to.”  
  


“Do you regret it?”   
  


“NO! Fuck… Liam no. I can’t regret this.”   
  


“No one needs to know. We can keep it between us –”   
  


“You don’t understand! I want the world to know Liam! That’s what’s scares me so much. I want the world to know that you’re mine! I want to leave marks all over you so people know who you belongs to AND IT’S SCARY TO WANT SOMEONE SO MUCH!”   
  


He is crying now, hot frustration tears running down his cheeks, his fists closed tightly on each side of his body, body that was so tense Liam is scared he could break right there in front of him.   
  


“Zayn, i’m with you. I feel the same, you don’t have to be scared because i’m here. I’m not going anywhere. I want all of that and more. I want you too, Zayn!”   
  


Zayn let himself be hugged by Liam, relaxing as soon as their body touch each other’s. Like the wire holding him had been cut and Liam was enough to keep him upright, to keep him strong.  
  


He pulls away to look into Zayn’s eyes and to brush a few tears from his cheeks, “I was expecting a lot of things about me telling you how much I like you but tears wasn’t on that list.”   
  


Zayn lets out a little chuckle at that, sounding a little bit wet but it was a start.   
  


“If I kiss you, are you going to run away again?” says Liam, pushing his fingers under Zayn’s chin to keep his head up, their eyes meeting again.

“If you kiss me, chances are I’m not going anywhere, like ever.”   
  


“Good.” 


	20. Sweet jealousy

“Wait a minute. Are you jealous?”   
  


Yeah, he is. He is so jealous he is feeling sick with it and he is not suppose to be jealous because Liam isn’t his. They are friends. Just friends. No matter how Zayn thinks about kissing him all the time, about holding his hands, and falling asleep next to him, in his arms. How he can help but think about those hands all over him.   
  


Zayn is so fucking jealous he can’t breathe but he can’t say it out loud because if he tells the truth, he’s going to lose him. Liam is going to be scared and run away or even worse he’s going to pity him. Boo! Poor Zayn, how pathetic he is being in love with his best friend.   
  


”No i’m not!” he snaps, “Like I care if you want to go out with her tonight!”   
  


He is always with her lately, at school because they are in the same classes and they are going for coffee together and tonight they are going out in a club to dance!  
  


She is a great dancer and that is making Zayn even more jealous because he knows how much Liam loves to dance and how shit he is at it himself. She is better than him in pretty much everything and Liam can’t shut his mouth about her, how funny she is and how great and  how smart.   
  


“I can stay with you tonight if that’s what you want Z. She will understand.”   
  


“Oh of course! She’s so understanding. She’s so amazing and you can’t stop talking about her. Go! Go spend the night with her, she’s better than I am anyway.”   
  


His eyes are full of tears now, tears of frustration and Zayn rubs at his eyes with his closed fists to try to hide it to Liam.   
  


“Zayn. What are you going on about? She’s my friend that’s all.”   
  


“I’m your friend too! Your best friend.”   
  


“No. You’re not.” Liam snaps, facing him with a cold stare and his mouth twisting with anger.   
  


“Wha–”   
  


“You’re not my best friend Zayn. To me you’re more than that. I can’t keep it to myself anymore okay?” He is angry now and Zayn suddenly feels so bad about it, “You don’t have the right to be jealous of her because she’s the only one I can talk to about the way I feel for you. She helps me, trying to get over how much I’m in love with you because I know for you I’m just a –”   
  


“You’re so stupid!”   
  


Zayn closes the few steps between them before grabbing Liam’s face and pulling him in, kissing him like he wanted to for months now. And Liam is kissing back, fisting at the fabric of his shirt and pulling him even closer, his lips devouring Zayn’s and his stubble rubbing deliciously against Zayn’s freshly shaven cheeks.   
  


“I’m was madly jealous of her. And I love you too. So much, Liam.”


	21. Accidentally in love

“If you die Zayn, I’m gonna kill you.”   
  


“He’s not going to die,” speaks Louis next to him, “he just fell from his skateboard!”   
  


“Yeah and he is still unconscious in some hospital bed, thank’s to you, Tommo!”   
  


Louis stands up and walks slowly to Liam’s side of Zayn’s bed to put a comforting hand on his shoulder and Liam refuses to let go of Zayn’s hand. His arms are full of scratches from the concrete he fell onto and one side of his head his covered in a big white bandage.   
  


“I’m worried too, Li. No need to yell at me. Your boy he’s going to be fine.”   
  


“Don’t! He’s not my –”   
  


“He is, and you know it. You refuse to accept how much he wants you back just because you stupidly think he deserves better.”   
  


_He does,_ Liam thinks. Zayn deserves the best. He deserves someone as smart as he is, who reads novels of writers Liam’s don’t know a thing about, someone who is into arts like he is. Not some dumb football player of a best friend who loves comic books and to sing Justin Timberlake’s songs when he is alone in his room.  
  


__ And him.  
  


Some dumb best friend who’s gone and fell in love with  __ him.  
  


Zayn deserves someone who shines as bright as him but Liam only shines bright when Zayn smiles to him.   
  


“I’ll go and try to find something to eat, i’m starving. Text me if he wakes up okay?”   
  


Liam nods silently as Louis made his way to the door and down the hospital’s corridors.   
  


Zayn’s head had hit the pavement pretty hard and Liam’s heart had fluttered painfully in his chest at the sight, like his whole world had stopped.   
  


Because, to be honest, his whole world was laying on the ground, unconscious, with blood flooding from a bad wound on the side of his head. They had call the ambulance and they were pretty quick and Zayn came back to himself but the paramedics gave him something to sleep while they were taking care of his wounds.   
  


And he is still unconscious now in his hospital bed, looking so tiny against the white sheets Liam’s heart hurts with it. He looks pale, his usually beautiful olive skin looks pale and his hands are cold where Liam keeps rubbing comforting circles against the bird outlined onto the back of his hand.   
  


He feels the fingers moving at first, and then the muscles of his forearm are contracting slowly. Liam looks up to see his eye lashes fluttering beautifully against his cheeks as Zayn tries to open his eyes. His left cheeks is red from when he fell and his lip is splinted too. He smiles just a little when he sees Liam before wincing in pain.   
  


“I am,” Zayn speaks, blinking the sleep away with heavy eyes and his voice sounds a little bit scratchy. _ Almost _ sexier than usual.   
  


“What? Are you okay, babe? Do you want me to call the nurse?”   
  


Zayn shakes his head in frustration, his fingers closing tighter against Liam's   
  


“I am.” he says again and he looks almost shy when Liam just stares at him, clearly confused. He keeps his eyes on their fingers when he speaks again and if Liam’s heart had stopped earlier when he saw Zayn falling on the ground, it hurts with how much it’s beating faster now.   
  


“Your boy. Lou was right.”   
  


“I thought you were being unconscious,” Liam says with a choked voice and a high blush on his round cheeks and Zayn only shrug a shoulder, the one where his hand isn’t painfully held by Liam’s.  
  


“I know what I deserve Leeyum, what I want. You can’t take those decisions for me.”   
  


“And you want me?”   
  


“Of course I do, you donut! Now my lips hurts pretty bad and I would like it a lot if you could kiss them better,” he says with a smirk on his lips, the one Liam’s so in love with and how can he refuses him a kiss?   
  


When Louis finally comes back to Zayn’s room with his arms full of food they are both asleep, cuddling in Zayn’s bed and still holding hands.


	22. The wedding planner

He can’t do this anymore. He can’t. Not with the way his heart beats faster and faster every time his eyes meets Zayn’s. Not with the way his laugh is the most adorable thing he’s ever heard even if he looks like a gift sent from the gods above. Not with the way he keeps on licking is lips like he  _ knows _ it’s driving Liam completely insane.   
  


He can’t.  
  


Since the first meeting with them, since Zayn and  _ her  _ were talking about flowers and cakes and the color of those damn napkins on the tables. Since the moment Zayn passed that door on his way out and gave him one last look like he knew how he was making Liam feel, like he was proud of it, like he loved it. He knew he couldn’t do it and still, he had 4 meetings with the couple already and he was about to ask Louis to do it from now on because he couldn’t anymore. It was harder than he thought it would be.   
  


Still, he got a call from Zayn this morning. Not from  _ her _ as usual, no.  _ He _ ask for him and it was an emergency he said on the phone and he needed to see Liam, alone if it was possible, and please, and I would really love to and his voice was so soft, so gentle on the phone that Liam couldn’t refuse him anything. So he said yes and now he was waiting for him in his office thinking of how he could just tell him that he couldn’t be his wedding planner anymore, too busy, too much stuff. He couldn’t tell him that all he wanted was to bend him over his deck and fuck into him senseless until he forgets her. No. It was unprofessional.   
  


And he heard soft knocks on his door, and on shaky legs he walked to it and finally opened it to saw him, looking almost shy on the other side, with his hands in his pocket and a heavy blush on his beautiful tanned cheeks.   
  


“I called it off” he said. “The wedding is off."  
  


"Oh my god! No! Why? What happened?” asked Liam, in concern because he is a good person and even if his heart was doing some cute little Irish dance in his chest, he couldn’t show how much he was happy about it.   
  


“You. You happened.” Said Zayn with a cute little shrug like it wasn’t a big deal.   
  


“Me?” said Liam in utter surprise.   
  


“Yeah… Can’t really get married when you fall head over heels for the wedding planner right?”   
  


And Liam grabbed him by the front of his t-shirt and pulled him in his office and closed the door before pushing him against it.   
  


“Zayn. Don’t say things like that. Don’t fuck with me!”   
  


“Never Leeyum.”   
  


And then finally, finally Zayn kissed him and Liam felt his heart swell in his chest like he was about to explode, like he was 4 size bigger than his chest and still, he never felt so good before.


	23. Birthday boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caroline my sunshine if you want a prompt please write me something about Liam and Zayn waking up on one of their birthday mornings and having the sappiest day ever

Zayn slowly opened his eyes only to realize he was facing his alarm clock and the big red digits were telling him it was 7:30 in the morning. Why was he awake so early on his birthday? Life was unfair. He should be able to sleep all day and then wake up, take a shower, eat a bit and then sleep again.  
  


He rolled into his other side, hoping to fall asleep again, to win a few more hours of sleep but… Oh, Right. Liam. Liam was still asleep next to him, curled in a ball with his head resting on Zayn pillow even if the rest of him was on his own side of the bed. Like even in his sleep, his need to be near Zayn was stronger than everything else.   
  


They were friends for years, best friends even. And last night Liam came to his flat with a pile of DVDs, and a box of pizza because he knew that’s how Zayn wanted to celebrate. And they curled on the sofa together watching t.v and when he put a little candle on a chocolate cupcake at midnight, Zayn only wish was for Liam to finally kiss him.  
  


And he did… Well. At least Zayn thought he did because, as he was slowly drifting to sleep, he thought he felt some smooth warm lips on his own but it was to quick and he was to scared to open his eyes and see it if was true.   
  


They shared a bed more than once in the many years of their friendship and sometimes they woke up with their limbs tangled together but they never kissed, even if that was all Zayn was dreaming of.   
  


Louis, Harry, Niall. They all knew. From the first day, they saw how Zayn’s eyes just lit up like a freaking Christmas tree when he first saw Liam but… It’s the scariest thing in the world falling for you best friend because you can have your heart broken two times at once and it needs strength to go through that. It hurts so much more than a normal break up. You can lose so much with those 3 simple words and Zayn was terrified.   
  


“Stop thinking so loud, you woke me up.” Liam said with his deep voice still thick with sleep.   
  


“Sorry"  
  


“Did your wish from last night came true?” he asked slowly opening his eyes in the warm morning sun. His big brown eyes full of so much love for Zayn but… Was it the love he wanted to be or was it just friendship? Zayn was dying to know but wasn’t ready for that answer yet.   
  


“I know it’s your birthday but… I made a wish too last night. And it didn’t came true either.”   
  


He moved his body a little closer to Zayn, not meeting his eyes but slowly tracing the ink on his forearm with the tip of his finger.   
  


“Oh yeah? And what did you wish for babe?”   
  


“For you to kiss me back. But you were already asleep.” he said it all in a whisper but it was the loudest thing Zayn ever heard. Every words so clear that he felt his whole world suddenly getting brighter.   
  


“You could give it another try now that I’m awake…”   
  


Liam’s eyes finally met his, heavy with sleep but so bright, always so bright. He leaned forward but instead of his lips, he pecked his cheek, softly, then his jaw, and against his ear he said.   
  


“Would you let me give you more than a kiss?”   
  


“Anything you want, Liam. Anything.”   
  


“Yeah?”   
  


“Yeah! But, as much as I love you I think we need to brush our teeth first. I want it to be a great first kiss. Or second kiss.”   
  


And he realize that the words as left his mouth just a bit too late and his eyes widen in horror as Liam’s face was breaking into a breath taking smile.   
  


“I love you too. So much, Zayn.”   
  


And now they were laughing, holding each other close suddenly awake and so happy. The kiss could wait another few minutes because Zayn was in the right place into Liam’s arm, and he wasn’t scared anymore, no. This was the best birthday gift ever thought Zayn as he was whispering an “I love you” against Liam’s heart.


	24. You came back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When it's more than a one night stand

As the door closed softly behind him, Zayn thought he should have probably said something. He should have try to make him stay a little longer, maybe ask him for a date? A real one, something official, something more than a one night stand and that awkward morning after.  
  


But he left, after telling him last night was fun. He left with love bites all over his beautiful neck and Zayn knew that under his shirt was even more. He knew his chest was also decorated with red and purple that he left there, that he had felt the burning desire of marking him all over his perfect body last night. He wanted him to be his and he thought that, maybe, he still wanted him to be his today, but he left.   
  
  


Zayn tried to clean up the kitchen a bit, washing their coffee cups and bowls of cereal. He needed a shower but he was suddenly too tired for anything, all he wanted was to go back to bed. But the sheets probably still smell like him and as much as he wanted to bury his face and remember how it felt to be inside of him… It was a bad idea. He needed to wash his bed and take a shower and forget those warm brown eyes.   
  


He walked to his room and pulled on his sheets, threw the pillows all over the place and came back to the bathroom where he put it all in the washing machine. As he was walking back to his room, he heard someone knocking on his front door. He knew Louis was supposed to came by today but, he was dangerously early. Zayn had wish he could take a little nap on his couch before his friend’s arrival.   
  


But as he open his door, he met those eyes again. Liam was scratching the back of his neck, clearly nervous and he was looking at his shoes. He’s cheeks were that lovely pink color again, like last night when Zayn whispered in his ear how bad he wanted to take him back home.   
  


“Liam?”   
  


“Hi.” he said, finally meeting his eyes "I.. Erm. I was at the bus stop down the street and… I was thinking maybe… If you want to. It’s okay if you don’t but. Do you.. Maybe wanna go on a… On a date with me?“   
  


"You came back…” said Zayn, not knowing what else to say.   
  


“Yeah? Oh… Okay I’ll leave then… Again. Sorry about that. It was stupid. Sorry”   
  


And he turned around, ready to leave and Zayn realized that he was just asked for a date with that boy he wanted to keep in his bed all day, with that boy who caught his eyes last night like no one has ever did in… Forever. And he was about to let him leave again.   
  


“YES! Please. I would love to go on a date with you Liam.”   
  


Liam turned over to face him, a beautiful smile on his face and his cheeks, his soft, round, beautiful cheeks covered in blush again. Zayn wanted to make him blush forever, and then taste the warmth of it against his lips. He was so happy he came back.


	25. Let's pretend it's real.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a bit of a fake/pretend boyfriends.

Zayn is sitting between Louis and Niall on the couch, holding his beer bottle with a tight grip. He is aware of Harry coming over at some point and sitting on the armrest next to Niall and of Louis speaking with his friend Luke but everything is a blur around him, everything but _Liam_ at the other side of the room.  
  


He is talking with Tom, _again._ And Zayn is trying really, really hard not to be jealous but, it’s like trying not to be in love with Liam ; _not happening_. He looks annoyed and bored talking with him but it’s not Zayn’s business, Liam is not his boyfriend, not matter how he would love for him to be.  
  


“You could go and help him, you know,” says Louis on his right, “He keeps turning him down and poor Tom won’t let it go.”   
  


“He doesn’t need my help. He is a big boy and he can take care of himself.”   
  


“Are you actually believing a word of what you just said? You look at him like you want to punch Tom in the throat and then hold Liam into your arms for days to prove to the world that he is yours and yours only.”   
  


“Shut up!”  
  


And with those words Zayn just stand up from the couch, leaving Louis behind with Harry and Niall that are now snogging each other’s faces off. He looks around for some other familiar faces but all he does is catching Liam’s eyes, Liam’s wide, full of panic eyes that are begging for him to just help him to get rid of Tom.   
  


See, Tom have a crush on Liam probably the size of the moon and everybody at school is aware of it. He asked Liam out times and times again and every single one of those times, Liam had said no. He kept talking to him though, because he is Liam and he is too sweet for his own good.  
  


One day, Zayn asked him why he kept saying no to Tom because, he was cute, even Zayn saw it through his blinding jealousy. But Liam had just shrugged, avoiding Zayn’s eyes and saying that there was someone else, someone worth waiting for even though it seems like they didn’t like him the same way.   
  


Bullshit, thought Zayn. Everybody should be proud to be loved by Liam. Christ, he was dying to be loved by him, that’s all he was dreaming about. He felt his heart crack a little, hearing this. Learning that Liam was already in love with someone. But having Liam as a friend was better than no Liam at all.   
  


As soon as he reaches them, Liam’s hand is around his wrist and going down, intertwining their fingers together, giving them a gentle squeeze. Zayn feels that squeeze straight to his heart, like it’s into Liam’s hold instead of his hand.   
  


“ZAYN!” Liam all but shouts to Tom who is looking at them with surprise written all over his face.   
  


“Zayn is your boyfriend? Since when?”   
  


WAIT, _WHAT?_ Zayn feels like his eyes are going to get out of his skull and he is probably sweating right now because Liam had said WHAT?  
  


“It’s recent,” says Liam, squeezing his fingers another time and letting his thumb tracing comforting circles against the back of his hand, right on Zayn’s dove tattoo, “I finally got the courage to tell him I was in love with him for years, and he said he was feeling the same way.”   
  


Liam’s eyes are begging him to play along, but they are also full of fear and doubts and Zayn can’t pretend, not when it’s all he wants and more, when he is dying for that confession to be a real one. But he also can’t say no to Liam so, “Yeah. Best day of my life.”   
  


He sees that Tom is looking between the two of them but he can’t take his eyes away from Liam and Liam is still looking at him too, with a soft smile stretching on his perfect lips. That smile isn’t reaching his eyes, though so Zayn knows that it’s not his real one.  
  


Suddenly, it’s too much looking into those eyss so he takes a step closer to Liam, letting his hand go to wrap an arm around his waist and rest his head on his shoulder. Tom is still looking at them suspiciously and the word he spoke are enough for Zayn’s blood to turn cold.   
  


“Kiss. I don’t believe it so kiss each other to prove it to me.”   
  


“Tom,” Liam voice sounds like a warning. “You remember what I told you? About having someone else in my mind, in my heart? Well that someone is Zayn. I’m in love with him. Please let go, you’re hurting yourself right now.”   
  


Zayn is still frozen in place because of the words “ _I’m in love with him_ ” and he knows that his grip on Liam is now painfully tight, his fingers digging into the soft flesh of his waist. He looks up at Tom, stomping away from them, and back at the couch where Louis, Harry and Niall are all looking at them with knowing smiles.  
  


“Zayn? I’m sorry. That was the only thing I could think about for him to finally leave me alone.”   
  


Zayn’s face is still buried in Liam’s shoulder and his arm is still around his waist. He can’t move. He wants to ear those words again and again, he wants them to be true, he wants to stay there in that moment and just pretend for a bit longer.   
  


“Okay…” Liam’s voice is soft and gentle against the side of his head and Zayn realizes that he had spoken the last part out loud. He feels Liam’s arm going around his shoulder and wrapped up around each other’s like this, Liam walks them down the corridor and back to Niall’s room.   
  


Liam helps him sit down onto Niall’s bed before kneeling before him, “Zayn i’m kinda scared about your reaction. Are you okay? You’re so silent… I’m so sorry I should have ask –”   
  


“Do you, by any chance, believe any of the words you said to Tom earlier?”   
  


He feels Liam stiffen, his hands leaving Zayn’s knees and he is standing up before him. He turns around just a little, not turning his back to Zayn but not facing him either. He is looking at the ground, his arm cupping the back of his neck in embarrassment, “All of them?”   
  


Zayn feels dizzy with all the emotions going through his mind and through his heart and his hands are probably shaking right now.   
  


“Please don’t freak out,” Liam’s voice is begging and he sounds so sad when Zayn’s world is suddenly full of fireworks and bright lights.   
  


“I am, Liam,” and he stands up too, to be closer to Liam. He suddenly needs to touch so bad, “I am freaking out because it’s the best fucking day of my life!”   
  


“What?”   
  


“I’ve been waiting forever for you to love me back! I thought I was so obvious with how much I love you, Liam!”   
  


“You were not! You never said a word about Tom, never even looked jealous! I thought you didn’t care…”   
  


“I care. I care  _ so _ much, Liam. I was so jealous that I was going crazy with it. I was literally trying to kill him with my eyes only when you were talking to him earlier.”   
  


“Oh,” Liam takes one of Zayn’s hand in his own, pulling him a few steps closer until they stand chest to chest in the darkness of Niall’s room, “Does it mean I get to kiss you now?”   
  


“Yeah, kissing sounds more than great right now.”   
  


Later, Niall found them fast asleep, cuddling into his bed and still fully clothed but holding onto each other like nothing could ever separate them.   
  


He grabs a pillow and a blanket and heads up for the couch, letting them living in that moment because he knows how long both of them have been waiting for this.


	26. Werewolves pt 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> without a pack and i can’t really control myself well on full moon nights yet and you keep finding me passed out naked on your lawn

Liam remembers the first morning it happened. He got woken up by Louis, worried because there was someone naked in their backyard. They could smell instantly that the boy wasn’t from their pack but, the most curious thing was that he didn’t smell like anyone’s pack living nearby.   
  


Liam went to wake the boy and he remembers the fear in his big brown eyes and how he was shaking in the cold, his skin covered in dirt. He took the clothes Liam handed him but refused any other kind of help.   
  


_“I’m okay, I’m sorry. It won’t happen again.”  
_

But it did, it happened pretty much every month until now, every full moon. And Liam managed to learn more about the lost wolf every time but, he’s never able to make him stay.   
  


He doesn’t have a pack, not anymore. His name is Zayn and even though Liam keeps telling him that he could help, show him how to control his changes a bit better on full moons, Zayn keeps refusing anything Liam offers.  
  


Harry tells Liam once, that it might be a sign, how he always end up in _their_ area, in their backyard. “Maybe he’s meant to be one of us. Maybe something is bringing him to his new alpha, without him having any control on it.”   
  


So today, Liam is watching Zayn’s silhouette from afar and he decides that it’s the day he is doing something serious about it.  
  


Zayn is curled on his side, and there is some red scratches on his skin and Liam feels his heart clench at the sight of it. He feels a dangerous wave of protectiveness for the other boy and his blood suddenly runs hot and cold in his veins, his eyes flashing with gold.  
  


Liam holds a thick blanket in his hands and a steaming cup of coffee and he is determined to make him stay. To bring Zayn inside for a hot shower and then he wants to wrap him up in his clothes again, wants to push him on their couch and force him to have a good nap.   
  


(He knows Louis’ or Niall’s clothes would probably fit him better but Liam wants Zayn in his clothes for some reason.)  
  


Liam wants to ask Zayn to stay because everything already feels like they belong in the same pack. Zayn must feel it too.  
  


He really wants for Zayn to feel it too.  
  


Liam sits in the grass next to him and he shakes the other boy’s shoulder lightly, “Zayn, wake up.”  
  


He sits up instantly, his big eyes blinking fast trying to shake the sleep away and he is already halfway to his feet when Liam grabs his wrist and pulls him back on the ground.  
  


_“No. Stay.”  
_

He used his alpha voice without really meaning too but Zayn’s reaction is all he needed. He sits obediently, crossing his legs and looking down at his lap where he tries his best to cover his nudity. His cheeks are a bit redder than a few moments ago and he winced once he realized what he just did.   
  


How easily he listened to Liam.  
  


Liam shuffles a bit closer to him and puts the blanket over Zayn’s body. He takes one Zayn’s hand in his own and pushes the cup of coffee between Zayn’s cold fingers.  
  


“Drink. You look like you need it.”  
  


“Thank you.”  
  


Zayn takes a long sip, holding the cup with both hands and Liam loves the way his eyes instantly shut, eyelashes fluttering and lips stretching in a small smile as the the hot beverage’s magic operates.   
  


“I’m sorry that I’m here again,” Zayn whispers, looking in his mug instead of Liam’s eyes.  
  


“Harry, he’s one of my pack member, he thinks that, maybe your wolf keeps bringing you here because you maybe belong with us.”  
  


Zayn bites his lips, a frown upon his beautiful face and Liam sees for the first time how truly beautiful he is. Dark stubble covering his square jaw and how high and sharp his cheekbones are. His lips, darkened by the cold air and by the way he keeps nervously chewing on them, are full and beautiful even if they look a little bit dry.  
  


His eyes are almost shinning gold even when he is not a wolf, and there is a little dot of color like it’s trying to escape, in one of them. His brows are thick and full and they shape his face quite nicely. His eyelashes are so distracting and long, Liam stops breathing for a few beats.  
  


“I don’t get it. How you’re so kind. So soft and warm. My last alpha threw me out of the pack.”  
  


Liam’s heart shatters when he hears that. He heard that all before, how he is nothing like an alpha but also, how he is one of the best ones out there. Because he cares and he loves his pack with all his heart. Because he doesn’t believe in violence to make his point.  
  


He reaches out to take one of Zayn’s hand and he leaves a kiss over his knuckles, tastes a bit of dried blood on them,

“Let me show you what a real alpha should be like, okay?”  
  


Zayn’s eyes are still on his lips, and Liam wonders if Zayn can feel his skin tingling just how his own lips are after kissing Zayn’s hand. There is a little smile that wants to light up Zayn’s face and he nods, tightening his fingers around Liam, he nods and he says, “Yeah, I think I would like that.”


	27. Werewolves pt 2

It’s been almost four moons that Zayn is with Liam’s pack, now. He loves all of the other boys and girls so much already. He felt it instantly, how his wolf was connected to Liam’s. He understands now how he kept ending in his backyard.

Sometimes he feels like it’s more than just his wolf who needs Liam but, he tries not to think about it too much.

He loves how the atmosphere in the pack is lighter than in his other one.

It’s funny and it’s built on trust instead of fear. Love instead of power.

He likes how Liam’s alpha voice is soft and smooth and soothing. He loves how, yes, he does give orders but Zayn feels like following them because he trust Liam. Because he believes in Liam’s power and it feels right.

There is no more terror and horrible things like violence and death in is life anymore.

Just the brightness of Liam and his pack.

He still wakes up to some nightmares sometimes and he still feels the need to wander away from the rest of the pack when they are running in the woods. But when he wakes up, drenched in sweat and almost ripping the sheets from his bed because of a nightmare, Liam is right here. With soothing hands and his voice always so comforting.

When he tells Zayn that he is okay, it’s almost like he can feel Liam’s hands inside of him, reaching for his heart and willing its frantic rhythm to calm down. When he rubs his hand over Zayn’s back, it’s like some drugs is being shot in his veins and he believes it, finally. 

He’s going to be okay. He is okay. 

They find a job for Zayn at the local bar and the boss, Paddy, he’s one of Liam’s friends. Zayn thinks he might know what they are but he never says so. He gives Zayn all the full moon’s night off though, and he is always more gentle the next day.

There is a pretty blond girl who’s always there, and she’s making eyes at Zayn and she’s flirting with him so openly he feels like blushing sometimes.

Scars of his last pack members are still visible, inside and out. Of how badly they treated him. He can still hear their words too, which makes it all even harder to believe whenever someone tells him how beautiful he is.

He talks to Niall and Louis about her and Niall tells him to go for it. But Louis just frowns and stays silent. Liam is much more distant in the following days and it makes Zayn start to wonder if he might go out with her. It Liam doesn’t care, why should he?

When Zayn wakes up from a bad nightmare, that week,  it’s Harry in his room for once, not Liam.  
  


He loves Harry, and he gives some great hugs, he really do. But the nightmares are not so fast to go away in Harry’s arms. He doesn’t have the magic touch like Liam does.   
  


Harry is the best with feelings though, with trying to understand them and helping people doing the same. He talked to Zayn a lot about how broken he was from his other pack and how he needed to build himself back slowly. That’s why he asks Harry then, in the darkness of his room, how the other boy feels towards his alpha.  
  


“Liam he is like my brother but more than that you know? I trust him with my life and I know it is safe in his hands. We are so different, me and him, but we’re also the same. We can fight over the most silly things but in the end, nobody makes me feel safer than him. I would do anything for him.”  
  


Zayn understands Harry’s feelings because it’s almost the same for him. Except Liam and him have so much in common it’s scary sometimes. And the things he wants to do to him… He doesn’t really see Liam like a brother you know?  
  


Harry didn’t talk about having goosebumps whenever they touch or how he feels like his heart is going to beat out of his chest whenever they are in the same room. How he feels like he is on top of the world when he makes Liam laugh or smile.   
  


What is wrong with him then, to feel those things so strongly?  
  


“I know you feel so much more about him, though. I can see it. It’s not the alpha vibe, Zayn. It’s beyond a wolf thing, right?”  
  


“I think so, yeah…”  
  


“Then you might want to speak with him, yeah? He was quite miserable about you going out with that Gina girl.”  
  


“It’s Gigi, Harry.”  
  


“Same difference. Talk to him, okay?”  
  


Zayn smiles at Harry and then he pulls him in a tight hug, asking him to stay the night so the nightmares won’t come back. Harry does, claiming he wants to be the little spoon and Zayn falls asleep with a smile on his face. He is going to speak with Liam in the morning, and he feels a bit nervous about it but, also like it’s the best decision he could have made.


	28. What do you want me to say?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's all because of Harry's art project.

“Um. Whatever you want really, Liam. As long as it’s about love.”   
  


Harry gives him a little smile once he’s done as he keeps setting his camera. He sees the way he quickly looks at Zayn though.   
  


Like he knows.   
  


And of course he knows. Louis and Niall knows so, why not Harry too? The only one who doesn’t know seems to be Zayn.   
  


He got his headphones on now, though, probably doing some editing on his own project.   
  


Harry and Zayn are both in the same art class and their teacher asked them to do a project on love. Harry decided to do a little video of people he knows, talking about what love means for us. He asked all the boys to do it.   
  


Liam is nervous because Zayn is here and for Liam well love, it’s Zayn.   
  


“Okay, whenever you’re ready.”  
  


As if on cue, Zayn removes is headphones and he suddenly focus his attention on Liam.   
  


Liam tries to look at the camera, at Harry’s wild curls or his friendly green eyes. Because if he looks at Zayn he probably will tell him right there and then that he’s in love with him.  
  


“My name is Liam. I’m 20 and I’m studying to be a music producer. To me, love is like music. It makes me feel the same things. When you meet the person you love, it’s like hearing a new song for the first time. Sometimes it’s love instantly and all you want to do is listen to that song for the rest of your life.”  
  


And then he can’t help it, he looks to the right, where Zayn is now standing next to Harry. Where Zayn is softly smiling at him.  
  


“Sometimes it takes you a bit longer. Like, sometimes there is some songs everybody loves and you’re like, no, that’s not for me. But all you need is a few more listens, you need to learn to know the song to eventually love it.”  
  


Like us, Liam thinks. Just like Zayn and him. How he was Niall’s friends and how he kept telling Harry how Zayn and Liam would be the greatest of friends. “You’re so much alike Liam, it’s meant to be!”  
  


But Zayn was smoking, and he was barely talking to him and he was flirting with pretty much everyone. Liam hated him at first. How exactly Niall thought the both of the would fit?  
  


But the more he learned about Zayn, the more he spent time with him. It was like Zayn was his new favorite song.  
  


“Sometimes, you hear some lyrics and you instantly think of that person, happy or sad. And just… With those lyrics you can feel it in your heart just how those people are making you feel. And when you’re happy about that person, you feel like singing and dancing but when you’re sad, you just want silence. So to me, love is like music, and a lover is like a favorite song.”  
  


“And cut. Liam! That was so great oh my God! I think I’m gonna put all of it in the video, do you mind?”  
  


Harry is talking to him but Liam is still looking at Zayn because Zayn’s eyes are still on him and his cheeks are flushed with a blush he rarely see upon Zayn’s darker skin. His eyes are shinning too and he is biting at his lip so hard, like he is trying not to smile.   
  


“Okay. Thanks Harry.”  
  


But he is not listening to Liam anymore, already looking at his laptop with a look of pure concentration on his face.   
  


Zayn walks towards him though, removing the microphone Harry hooked up on his shirt before starting to film him.  
  


“Can I tell you a secret?” Zayn asks him. But he is not looking at Liam anymore, he is softly straightening to colar of Liam’s shirt.  
  


“Of course. You can tell me anything.”  
  


“I think you’re my favorite song.”


	29. Oops

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I just tripped and fell face first into your crotch, god end my life now please.

“Well, hello there!”  
  


Oh, my, _GOD_. Zayn wants for the earth to open up right now, please, and just swallow him so he won’t have to die from embarrassment.   
  


He shouldn’t read his book and walk at the same time, even less in a crowded coffee shop.He walked straight into a girl when he pass the doors earlier, he knows he should pay attention to where he goes. But this book is _so_ good.  
  


That’s probably why he never saw that laptop chord across the floor and that he also never saw that _Liam Payne_ was sitting in one of the coffee shop comfy chairs. And then _of course_ he tripped on the chord, his book thrown God knows where across the room.  
  


He also fell on his knees right in front of Liam, with his blushing face mere inches from the other boy’s crotch.  
  


“Um, are you okay?” Liam asks in concern when Zayn doesn’t move, doesn’t trust himself to do anything not to embarrass himself even more.   
  


Zayn feels a hand on his shoulder, the other one slipping under his arm and Liam stands up too, helping him to get back on his feet. “I think someone almost lost an eye over there because of your book.”   
  


Zayn sees how Liam’s mouth is stretched into a small, tentative smile but he tries his best to avoid his eyes and he would love for Liam to let him go as much as he never wants the other boy to stop touching him.  
  


“I am _so_ sorry.”  
  


”Heeeey. Don’t be. No harm done on my side. But are you okay Zayn? That was quite a fall.”  
  


“You know my name?!”  
  


Liam’s hands are still on him, the one under his arm sliding softly down his side and sending goosebumps over Zayn’s skin. Their eyes finally meet and Liam is smiling to him, nice and sweet, “Of course. You’re a friend of my mate Harry.”

“Oh. Right.”  
  


Liam hands moves back up, to his shoulder down his arms and Zayn might catch on fire any second if he keeps going, “You sure you’re okay? Nothing bruised apart from your dignity?”   
  


Liam tries to give him one cheeky wink but, let’s be honest, Zayn saw more successful attempt at winking in his life. It’s quite adorable though, just like Liam is.  
  


“Promise. I’m good.”  
  


“What about you give me your number, babe? Only to check up on you, yeah?” But Liam’s smile says otherwise. Liam smile says he really, really wants for Zayn to call him.  
  


“Yeah,” Zayn says, picking his phone from his pocket before handing it to Liam “Just, let me grab my book okay?”  
  


The girl who caught it give it back without yelling at Zayn and he keeps apologizing but she just laughs at him and tells him she’s fine. When he walks back to Liam he gives the phone back to Zayn, letting their finger brush for a beat too long.   
  


“Let me buy you a coffee or a muffin or anything, really. As an apology.”  
  


“Okay because I am hungry but, really, Zayn. Nothing to be sorry for. If that was what it takes for you to finally talk to me, it was totally worth it.”


	30. Wet dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heeeey so this is smutty so yeah haha

Liam’s roommate is never in their room. His girlfriend has her own apartment in town with a few friends so, Andy pretty much always sleeps at her place.   
  


It is kind of nice, having the whole room to himself. He can study whenever he wants, in total peace. He can listen to whatever kind of music he wants, sleep in on his day off without being disturbed by someone else’s alarm.  
  


He can also wank as much as he wants over Zayn Malik who lives right across from them with his roommate Niall.  
  


They met on the first day of the semester, when Liam’s box of comics, clearly not strong enough for his huge collection, ripped in the middle of the corridor right in front of Zayn and Niall’s room. Zayn helped him, gushing over a few numbers of Liam’s collection.  
  


Now they say _Hi_ to each other, whenever they meet in the corridor or anywhere else on campus. Liam tries to find reasons to walk in front of the Arts building way too often now, and he got himself a not so healthy addiction to caffeine when he found out that Zayn was a barista at the campus’ coffee shop.  
  


So they smile, they blush (well Liam does, Zayn is way too cool) but that’s it. Louis keeps telling Liam he should ask Zayn out but, he is always with that pretty blonde girl around campus. He never saw them actually kiss or hold hands or anything really but, what if Zayn is straight?  
  


Louis rolls his eyes and laughs at Liam, telling him his gaydar is broken but, Liam thought it never really worked in the first place. 

  
He is getting ready for bed around midnight on a Saturday night when there is a knock on his door. He decided to stay home because he has a big exam on Monday morning so he took a quick shower and then he is ready for a good night of sleep, in his favorite batman sleeping pants. He searches helplessly for a clean shirt to answer the door but yeah, tomorrow’s plan also include doing laundry.

  
In the corridor, stands an incredibly adorable and sleepy Zayn, holding a pillow to his chest, his glasses a bit crooked on his nose. He wears a big t shirt over what looks like to be really tiny and bright green boxer shorts. 

  
Liam is kind of speechless because how can he be so beautiful all the time? But Zayn is silent too, his eyes never leaving the tuft of hair on Liam’s chest and he suddenly looks a bit pink in the cheeks.      

  
“Zayn?”

  
“Harry” Zayn mumbles, his eyes finally moving, going down Liam’s body, like he can’t help himself and when he finally looks back into his eyes, he blinks a few time   
before shaking his head, “No. You’re Liam. I mean… I mean Niall’s boyfriend _Harry_ is in our room.”

  
“Okaaay?” 

  
“And they won’t stop talking because it’s been weeks they haven’t seen each other and I really need sleep and they would probably have sex soon and… Can I sleep on the floor of your room Liam, please?”            

  
“Oh! Of course! My roommate is never here. No need to sleep on the floor, you can take his bed.”

  
Liam walks back in the room towards his own bed and he hears the door softly closing behind Zayn. Liam watches him as Zayn walks to Andy’s bed looking shy and out of place. He takes Andy’s pillow and put it on his friend’s desk before putting his own pillow in place.

  
“Oh wait. I’ll give you one of my spare blanket. Andy’s are a bit scratchy.”

  
Liam turns the lights off when both of them are comfortable in bed, facing each other and smiling like it’s some kind of sleepover. Zayn carefully puts his glasses on the bed side table and says “Goodnight Leeyum” before closing his eyes. He is asleep in a matter of seconds, leaving Liam staring at him in the dark.

  
–

  
Liam wakes up in the middle of the night. He doesn’t understand why at first, his room completely silent apart from someone else’s breathing. He remembers Zayn asked him if he could sleep here, so he tries to turn around and go back to sleep but then,

  
“Liam.”

  
It’s like his heart has been punched out of his chest. He never heard anyone speaks his name like that before. It was halfway through a moan and like Zayn was begging him for something. The sound went straight to his dick and he got hard so fast he almost fell from his bed.

  
“Liam, please!”

  
Okay. This is definitely how Liam is going to die. His pulse his going crazy, beating hard and loud in his ears, his face is burning and his dick is now extremely interested by what is happening in the room.

  
Liam turns his head to look at Zayn who is still very much asleep in the other bed but he is tossing and turning and he is holding on Liam’s blanket with tight fist and _oh my god_ he is like humping the bed right now?!

  
“Zayn,” Liam spoke without meaning too, it’s like a mantra in his head _ZaynZaynZayn.  
_

_  
Zayn is having a wet dream about me._

_  
Zayn is dreaming about me._

_  
Zayn is moaning my name and I am so hard and turned on I feel like I might explode._

  
The other boy suddenly stops moving, Liam might have speak louder than he intended to. Liam can see Zayn blink, looking confused, then completely mortified. He pushes his face in his pillow and he groans in frustration and Liam’s dick likes that sound a lot.

  
“Liam?”

  
“Yeah?” Liam all but squeaks, feeling light headed and short of breath.

  
“Oh god. Was I talking in my sleep?”

  
“Just a little bit, yeah”

  
Zayn grabs his pillow and his glasses and he is out of bed and by the door way too fast, “Oh God! I am so sorry, I’ll go back to my room the boys must be done now I- I am so embarrassed Liam I’m sorry I-”

  
Liam gets out of bed before Zayn opens the door. He puts his hand on top of Zayn’s on the doorknob to prevent to other boy from running away. Liam takes a step forward, closer to Zayn, wrapping his other arm around his waist, pulling him closer and flush against his body. 

  
Zayn’s back against Liam’s naked chest and Liam’s hard cock pushing wonderfully between Zayn’s cheeks.

  
“Don’t leave.”

  
Zayn drops the pillow on the floor then, going slack and pliant against Liam’s body and letting his head fall on Liam’s strong shoulder. Zayn moans Liam’s name again when Liam can’t help but roll his hips forward, but kiss the warm skin of Zayn’s throat. 

  
Liam bites at it when Zayn’s fingers digs in his thigh and then he whispers against heated skin, “Do you dream about me a lot, Zayn?”

  
Zayn only nods, pushing his ass harder against Liam’s erection, and Liam takes that opportunity to slip a few fingers under his shirt, to trace the lines of Zayn’s hips and abs and to scratch at the dark patch of hair leading in the other boy’s boxers. 

  
“Come back to bed, show me what those dreams are about.”

  
Zayn turns around in Liam’s embrace and he cranes his neck for their lips to meet and they can’t barely see each other but Liam loves how soft and warm Zayn’s cheeks are under his palms

  
He loves the way Zayn walks them back to bed with soft lips and a very, very skilled tongue, tasting in Liam’s mouth and making his toes curls with how good it feels.

  
Liam is being pushed back into his bed and Zayn easily climbs on top of him, attacking his neck with bruising kisses. He keeps saying Liam’s name, trembling, his fingers a bit shaky when they make their way in Liam’s pants.

  
“Easy babe. I got you. We have all the time in the world.”


	31. I want you to want me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Or when Ziam meets 10 things I hate about you

Zayn couldn’t help but sit right behind him in the classroom.   
  


Even after all happened between them ; the bet mostly, and Liam finding out about it.

  
Strangely, it’s neither of those things Zayn remembers the most, no. It’s Liam’s stupid car, the record store, the party when Liam got drunk and danced like he was possessed by Usher himself. The paintball date. The kisses. 

  
That’s what he tries to think about instead of looking at the soft hair curling at Liam’s neck. He tries to keep his mind away from the fact he pretty much broke that wonderful boy’s heart. 

  
That his own feels pretty much messed up too.

  
He waits for the bell to ring, for the class to start, the last one of the day, finally. He can’t wait to go back home and pretend his heart isn’t bleeding in his chest. That he is not feeling so guilty he might be sick with it. 

  
So he plays with an unlit cigarette, making it roll on his knuckles, his eyes never leaving Liam’s tensed shoulders in front of him. 

  
He loves that shirt on him. Can remember vividly how soft it feels under his fingertips. How it smells and how it hit Zayn right in the middle of the chest the first time he got invaded by Liam’s scent. How his first thought was that he wouldn’t mind waking up to it surrounding him.

  
The bell finally rings, their teacher making his way between rows of desks. 

  
He sees the way Liam starts fidgeting with the sheet of paper on his desk, how his back gets even more stiff like he is dead nervous suddenly. 

  
And it’s a total surprise for Zayn because he knows how Liam is never nervous in this class. How he answers every single one of their sassy teacher’s remark with just as much energy.

  
Today is different. And Zayn is to blame.

  
And speaking of Zayn, he must have zoned out because suddenly, Liam is standing up and there is a look he never saw in their teacher’s eyes. A softness in there that says that all the times he argued with Liam were more for show than anything else.

  
Liam turns to face the class, his pretty round cheeks are bright red because he is nervous and he keeps biting at his lips. Everything makes it really hard for Zayn to stay in place. He wants to stand up and just hold Liam in his arms, he wants to apologize for every single thing he did to him. He wants to try so hard to mend this heart he broke. 

  
But he knows Liam will be fine without him because Liam is so much stronger than Zayn is.

  
“Ready whenever you are, Liam,” their teacher says. And Zayn, he sees the way Liam swallows hard around the lump in his throat. How he tries to add a bit of moisture to his dry lips. But what Zayn sees mostly, is those marvelous brown eyes looking right into his own before Liam starts to read that poem he wrote ; 

 __  
I hate the way you talk to me, and the way you cut your hair.  
I hate the way you drive my car.   
I hate it when you stare.   
I hate your big dumb combat boots, and the way you read my mind.   
I hate you so much it makes me sick; it even makes me rhyme.   
I hate it, I hate the way you’re always right.   
I hate it when you lie.   
I hate it when you make me laugh, even worse when you make me cry.   
I hate it when you’re not around, and the fact that you didn’t call.   
But mostly I hate the way I don’t hate you. Not even close, not even a little bit, not even at all. 

By the time Liam speaks the last word, he is crying properly. His eyes, strangely looking even prettier full of tears, red rimmed and so bright. He looks so real, so strong. Like a tall solid tree standing in the middle of the storm. But his tears won’t stop falling down and his lips are trembling.

  
Zayn isn’t better and the whole class is silent, looking between them. At Liam who just pour his heart out for him. At Zayn who is shaking because of that crashing wave of emotion who just swept him from his feet.

  
And then Liam is running out of the classroom. Shutting the door loudly behind him. Suddenly his teacher his giving Zayn one single look, telling him he is allow to follow the other boy. So Zayn, he grabs his leather jacket and his backpack and he does just that. Running after the boys he loves. After the boy who doesn’t hate him even a little bit, even at all. 


	32. Christmas love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Zayn and Liam are madly in love but don't really realize it. They go home together to celebrate xmas with zany's family, and his mom gets them to finally admit their love for each other.

They are both trying to fit in Zayn’s tiny bed in his childhood bedroom, looking at the little glow in the dark stars still hanging from the ceiling. 

  
His mum removed all his posters and painted the walls another color, mostly to cover the back of the door where he wrote poetry and song lyrics with a black sharpie. 

  
But for some unknown reason, she left the stars and kept his old batman comforter.   
  


“I’m sorry Liam I was sure my father’s friends were going back home and you could use the guest room,” Zayn whispers in the dark. He knows Liam can’t sleep either. Zayn feels that reckless energy vibrating from him. Or maybe it’s from himself. 

  
He can’t ever sleep when he has to share a bed with Liam or sleep in his close proximity. He is aware of the way he breathes and moves. He is aware of his own need to just wrap his arms around Liam’s bigger body and cuddle with him under the sheets. Or just grab at Liam’s arms and pull it around his waist so Zayn can be the little spoon, falling asleep to warm puff of breath against his neck.

  
He always wants to touch Liam, anyway. Needs to put a hand on his knee when they talk, or at the small of his back. It’s playful, innocent touching but he needs it as bad as he needs air. 

  
In the dark, where the rest of the world is asleep, he needs it even more. Needs it so bad it keeps him awake.

  
“And for that mistletoe too, I’m sorry she never brings Christmas tradition usually, we keep it as some big family reunion I’m-”

  
“Zayn. Do you really think I mind sharing a bed with you?”

  
“No. Of course not you’re right. Sorry.”

  
Liam turns around to face him, slipping an arm under his pillow and keeping the other one between them, almost touching Zayn’s chest. Zayn can see his eyes are closed but again, he knows he’s not sleeping, knows he might have something else to say.

  
“Zayn?”

  
“Mmh?”

  
“Why did you ran away when you saw the mistletoe? You don’t want to kiss your best friend?”

  
He looks at Liam and wants him to open his eyes so bad. Zayn wants to know if he imagined how Liam’s voice was slightly shaking just then, how he tried to make it sound like a joke but Zayn knows him too well. He knows that question isn’t completely for fun. He just want Liam to open his eyes.  
  


He takes a deep breath, and says fuck it. It’s Christmas, they drank a little bit, Liam traveled all the way to Bradford with him, why not being honest for once? 

  
“Because when I kiss you, you would want it too. Not because there is a stupid plant hanging above our heads.”

  
He sees the way Liam is blinking at him, eyelashes moving slowly in the dark. He feels the way Liam’s hand moves the small distance between them to rest softly against his naked collarbone. How his thumb is running small comforting circle over his skin.

  
“I think you could kiss me now, then. You could have done it anytime in the last five years, Zayn, if all you needed was for me to want you to do it.”

  
“Liam don’t fuck with me, please!”

  
“We’ll do that. A lot. Once were not in your parent’s house. For now all I want is a kiss.”

  
Zayn tries to find Liam’s mouth in the dark, reaching blindly for his face and when he feels Liam biting playfully at his thumb, he feels laughter bubbling in his chest and he is giggling in Liam’s mouth more than actually kissing him. He feels Liam’s own lips stretched into a smile but even then, it’s the best kiss ever. Because it taste like laughter and happiness and years of waiting for this moment to happen. 


	33. Upside down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spiderman AU pt 1

It’s pouring outside, the few longer strands of Liam’s hair sticking to his forehead.  He is short of breath because he ran, like _he_ told him to but Liam is also breathless because of _him_. Because after weeks of trying to see him again he finally did. He talked to him even. And Liam is trying to shake away that feeling that his voice was kind of familiar.   
  


But they got in trouble, of course they did Liam is like a trouble magnet and he saved him, told him to run away and not to look back. _Spiderman_ saved him. It would be in the newspaper tomorrow probably, with perfect shots of him flying between the high buildings of the city. Looking graceful and _amazing_.  
  


Liam stopped in a little alley to catch his breath, hiding under a staircase to find a shelter from the rain for a few moments. Liam is trying to wrap his head over their previous encounter. Of how sweet he was with him, almost flirty? And it’s hard for Liam to believe that freaking _Spiderman_ might be flirty with him. He’s a superhero for God’s sake!   
  


It’s probably part of the whole persona like some kind of charismatic cockiness of some sort.   
  


Liam _loves_ it.  
  


“I thought I said to go home, Liam.”  
  


That voice. There is something familiar in it again and Liam hates that itchy feeling that voice sends all over his skin. It’s like he should recognize it but he can’t.   
  


He can’t see him, even though the voice comes from above him.   
  


He stays silent for a few beats, the only sound in the dark alley being the rain falling hard and Liam’s stuttering breath. He is still terrified, and he likes to think he is safe now but, he is torn between going home and hide or stay here. He wants to stay close to him, he wants to hear that familiar voice again and he wants to hear it say his name another time.  
  


Liam sees a shadow moving above him and then Spiderman is lowering himself to his level, like he is a real spider, upside down and Liam is a bit impressed even though he keeps it to himself.  
  


“Hey, Liam,” his voice is softer this time. He is not giving Liam orders or being coy no, he is sweet and concerned, “You’re okay now. You can go home, you’re safe I promise.”  
  


Liam wants to see his eyes so bad. But they are hidden under that stupid mask. He wants to tear it apart sometimes and finally see the face that is hiding under it. He wants to know if he is just as beautiful as his voice is for Liam. Warm and soft and irresistible.  
  


“I’m just a bit shaken up.”  
  


“I know. But like I said you’re okay now. I can walk you home if you want. Well, not walk but, you know.”  
  


Liam can hear the smile in his voice even sees a little stretch in the mask. He can’t help it, it takes a step forward and lifts his hands towards his face. It’s like he can’t control his body anymore, he needs to see those lips, his smile. He just needs it.  
  


“ _Liam._ ”  
  


There is a warning in the way he says Liam name and even then, Liam never loved more how his name rolls on the other man’s tongue.  
  


He doesn’t move away though, so Liam takes it as a small victory.  
  


“Just your lips. I promise. Please.”  
  


It’s the first time Liam can feel like he is the most powerful of them two. It’s the first time he feels in control and it’s addictive how good it feels.  
  


Spiderman just nods his head, and it’s funny since he is upside down. But he said yes.  
  


Liam’s fingers are bit shaky when they reach the hem of the mask and the rain is falling over both of them again, sticking to Liam’s eyelashes and he blinks a few time when those inviting red lips are finally revealed.  
  


Liam traces the other man’s chin, enjoying the scruffy feeling of his short beard against his fingers. Liam sees him swallowing hard and licking quickly at his lips, a pink tongue teasing Liam without even touching him.  
  


Liam’s heartbeat is so loud in his ears suddenly, but he can’t help but lean closer and closer. He feels how fast the other is breathing but he is not pulling away, he isn’t trying to stop Liam.   
  


So Liam kisses him. Holding his face between his hands and pulling those lips between his own, tasting salty water but also a bit of some sweet sugary stuff Liam might get addicted to. It’s a bit weird that way but it didn’t stop Spiderman to kiss him back, to bite softly at Liam’s bottom lip and to feel one of the man’s hand fisting the damp material of his shirt.   
  


This kiss might be upside down, in the cold rain, with a man he doesn’t even know the real name but, it’s still the best kiss Liam ever had.


	34. Under the mask

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spiderman AU pt 2

Liam hears a loud noise coming from outside his bedroom window, mind still a bit foggy with sleep, he thinks there might be someone on his balcony but he lives way too high for it to be true.   
  


He sits upright in his bed when he remembers who can actually reach that high, who could be on the other side of his window. He gets out of bed so fast he almost get caught in the sheets and fall face first on his carpeted floor.  
  


What he sees though, sends a cold, icy wave in his veins because yes, it’s him. It’s Spiderman, standing there on Liam’s balcony in the middle of the night.

  
But his suit is torn to pieces and there is some part of it, too much part darken by blood.

  
Liam opens his windows and grabs for him instantly, pulling him inside his room and there is this cold feeling again when he hears the way the other man winced in pain at the contact of Liam’s careful hands. 

  
Liam helps him sit at the foot of his bed, and the wounded man instantly grabs at his side like just that simple movement hurts him more than climbing to Liam’s window. 

  
He is full of blood, there is even a pretty big part of his mask that has been torn apart and Liam can see one, wide brown eye looking back at him. He is scared, and Liam doesn’t know what scares him so much but he knows he suddenly feels the need to protect that man from whatever menace is following him.

  
He needs to take the suit off, he needs to clean up his wounds and he sees it, in that eye that Spiderman knows it too.

  
Liam lifts a hand towards the mask but Spiderman wraps his fingers around his wrist to stop it.

  
“I have to-”

  
“I know Liam. It’s okay. Just… You can’t tell anyone, you know that right?”

  
Liam can’t believe that it’s his main concern as he is freaking bleeding all over his bed, maybe dying or something. He would get angry at him if he weren’t already so worried he might died. He would have to call the police and explain that _Spiderman_ died in his bed. No big deal.

  
“Of course. Your secret is safe with me. I thought… I thought it was obvious by now that you could trust me?”

  
He waits as the man in front of him sighs, shoulders dropping with his head hanging low, “I know. I’m sorry. That’s why I’m here though, because I do trust you.”

  
“Let’s get rid of that bloody suit okay. I have to know you’re alright underneath all that blood.”

  
He turns his back to Liam so he can pull the zipper down and Liam tries really hard not to whimper at all the bruises covering his shoulders and ribs. He pulls carefully at the sleeves and there is so many tattoos on his skin Liam almost forget about all the blood to look at them. They leave the suit down the man’s waist, and there is a long, bad looking cut going from under his arm down to his hip, cutting in half the tattoo of some cards on his ribs.

Liam takes a deep breath before pulling the mask up, and even as the man closes his eyes, maybe because of the pain but maybe also because he is scared of Liam’s reaction, even then Liam recognize him.

_  
Zayn._

  
“Hi Zayn” Liam says with a smile, waiting for Zayn to open his eyes. How can he be disappointed that the man underneath the suit is Zayn? Beautiful, shy Zayn who always walk around school with his camera around his neck. Who barely talks to anyone but when he does talk to Liam, he is always the sweetest, giving him bright smiles and yeah… Liam thinks it’s kind of great that he’s the one saving the city every night.

  
He opens his eyes and he looks into Liam’s and he can see the way Zayn relief is physically noticeable. Zayn bites at his already bloody lips and give Liam a tiny little shrug like “Yeah, that’s me.”

  
Liam stands up, looking down at him, still smiling, “Think you can wallk to the bathroom? Gotta clean you, babe.”

  
Zayn nods and tries to stand up as well, Liam grabs his hand to help him and wrap one of his arm around his waist to keep him upright. He leaves a kiss to Zayn’s temple, repeating those words he told him the other day in that dark alley. The day they kissed for the first time,

  
“You’re okay now.”


	35. Happy ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spiderman pt 3

Liam is still bleeding a little bit, he can feel bruises blooming all over his skin from where he fell, where he’s been hit. He can feel the way his heart his pulsing in his left eye and he knows it’s gonna turn blue and purplish.   
  


 _Nice_.  
  


Liam is holding tight to Zayn’s as he shoots webs from buildings to buildings. It’s like they are flying and maybe Liam is just crazy but, he loves the feeling of it. 

  
He closes his eyes and tries to focus his dizzy mind on the way he feels Zayn’s strong muscle flex under his grip and how the wind is loud in his ears, almost painfully cold against his bruised skin. 

  
He feels like falling asleep, suddenly. Maybe it’s being in Zayn’s arms, maybe it’s all the adrenaline going down, maybe it’s the concussion he probably has from where he fell (no he’s been thrown) down the stairs. 

  
Zayn called him a trouble magnet and yeah he was right all along. Maybe it’s because they are more than friends now, more than a superhero and a poor citizen in distress. Maybe it’s because Liam knows who Zayn is, under the mask.

  
He is the superhero’s love interest and the perfect target for villains, now.

  
They ask him, who Spiderman was while beating him up. But Liam never told them that he knew who was hiding under the costume. That he knew his name and how soft his skin feels under his fingertips. How sweet his pretty lips taste. How it sounds when he moans Liam’s name in the early morning sun when Liam takes him in his mouth and makes him fall apart just before he puts the suit back up and leaves through Liam’s window.

  
That’s what help him, thinking about Zayn’s sleepy smile when they wake up tangled together. 

  
He stayed silent and kept it to himself as each blow were making blood pour from wounds and cuts, as bruises were punched in his stomach and ribs. 

  
Hopefully Zayn was quick. He saved him, of course he did, Liam never doubted him. 

  
They reaches the roof of some tall building at some point. Liam feels the way his feet meet hard concrete. He wants to keep holding to Zayn but he is being carefully lye down on his back, something soft and smooth being pushed under his head. 

  
“Stay here okay, babe. Don’t move I’ll be back. And please don’t fall asleep. You hurt your head pretty bad.”

  
“Not falling sleep. Just closing m’eyes for a bit.”

  
He hears the way Zayn mutters a quiet _fuck_ and then he is alone. Alone with the night’s cold air blowing through his hair and it feels so good on his sweaty skin. It’s completely silent around him so they must be really, really high not to hear the constant noise of the traffic down the street. 

  
He feels something damp and cold against his forehead and when he opens his eyes he meets Zayn’s worried ones. He has removed his mask and there is a bit of blood on his face too, but he is always so beautiful it makes Liam’s stomach hurt sometimes. There is this painful, addicting little squeeze inside of him whenever those amber eyes meets his own darker ones.

  
“M’gonna clean up your wounds okay? Stay still. You’re okay now.”

  
“I know. You’re with me. M’always okay when I’m with you.”

  
Zayn bites down at his lip and Liam can see tears in his eyes, tears he is trying to blink away and ignore and he stays silent as he cleans the blood from Liam’s body. He has no idea where Zayn founds all that stuff to clean him up, nice bandages and there is even a bit of food next to them. But he doesn’t have time to ask questions about it, not when Zayn’s cheeks are not wet with silent tears.

  
“Babe. Don’t cry I’m fine.”

  
“ _I_ am not fine, Liam. I almost lost you earlier and I am not fine at all.”

  
“Don’t wanna be the reason y’cry. You should never ever cry.”

  
Zayn closes his eyes, trying to calm down, taking deep, shaky breaths but Liam can see the way tears keeps falling down, how Zayn is fighting against it. 

  
He knows how Zayn must feel. He felt it back in the warehouse, how it felt like it was the end. Like he was going to die here without having the chance to see Zayn again. He knows how it feels to almost lose the person you love. So he lets him feel it, he lets Zayn cry because sometimes that all you need to do. That’s the only solution. 

  
He takes one final breath before opening his eyes, they are red and wet and for some unknown reason, it makes the color of his eyes even more beautiful.  “I am so sorry Liam.”

  
“Don’t be. Nothing could ever make me regret falling in love with you.”

  
Liam sees the way Zayn stills, his eyes so wide and full of surprise, like he is going to start crying all over again, “You’re concussed,” he breathes and he looks seconds away from another breakdown.

  
“Yeah, but I was in love with you before hitting my head on the concrete, you donut.”  
  


“Liam… I. Just. You.”  
  


“It’s okay Zayn.”  
  


“Me too. I love you too. Oh god. So much Liam!”  
  


He leans down to press a kiss to Liam’s lips, and he can taste blood and dirt and bit of that product Zayn put on that cut down his cheek. It’s a soft kiss, a careful one, maybe because of the state the both of them are in right now, maybe because it’s like a new start. Because it’s love now, and they are a little bit scared. Because it’s fragile suddenly, because they open their heart to each other and it’s serious, important.

  
Zayn presses his forehead against Liam, keeping him close with his hands on Liam’s cheeks, “You have to eat a little bit, and then we’ll bring you to the hospital.”

  
“Romantic picnic on the rooftops of New York, what a gentleman you are, Spiderman.”

  
It brings the first real smile of the night on Zayn’s beautiful face, and he leans for a second kiss, and a third. Liam almost died tonight but in the end, everything is perfect. He’s been saved by his favorite superhero and even got himself a boyfriend.

  
(Well maybe after a little trip to the hospital it would be better but for now, Liam can’t ask for more.)


	36. TiO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SMUT!  
> Prompt: stuck up, spoiler dancer!liam has to teach bad boy!zayn how to dance for punishment because he vandalized the school wall. (Basically a step up au) but Liam falls in love first and Zayn doesn't care abt his feelings. And one day Liam's being a really pissy and screaming ar impatiently (Liam never got rejected before) then Zayn kisses up abruptly. pls write this if u want that Is :)

He thought, maybe kissing him would shut him up. He thought maybe if he gives him what he wants, he’ll stop being such a spoiled brat about it, he’ll stop yelling at Zayn. 

  
He thought if he just pushes him against the mirror wall in the middle of his rant about how stiff Zayn’s movements were, how he lack fluidity and grace, he would stop.

  
He never thought about how much he would love it though.

  
Never thought about how soft Liam’s lips will be against his own and how addicting they are. That Liam would warp a strong arm around his waist, roughly, to pull him closer and he’s not sure if it’s the movement or Liam’s lips moving against his own that completely takes his breath away. 

  
How was he suppose to know he would pull at Liam’s dark tank top and slip a few fingers underneath the soft material because touching his skin was suddenly all Zayn could think about? That Liam’s hands would find his ass so easily, pressing him even closer and that he won’t be able to stop from rolling his hips against Liam’s hard body?

  
Nobody ever told him Liam would do the prettiest noise when Zayn bites his bottom lip or when their hard lengths finally meet through the thin material of their pants.

  
It wasn’t suppose to send sparks all over Zayn’s skin to finally know the taste of Liam’s tongue, that salty pang of sweat in the hollow of his throat.

  
That from up close, his birthmark is shaped like a tiny little heart.

  
He wasn’t suppose to fall apart under Liam’s rough palms or with the way Zayn feels how his cock is now sticky with precum just with the way Liam’s teeth are digging into the soft flesh of his neck.

  
That he needs those marks on his skin as much as he needs to breathe.

  
He never wanted anything more in is life, than to fall on his knees and swallow Liam’s cock, feeling the head deep down his throat. Maybe for once, Liam would praise him instead of criticizing. Maybe for once he’ll tell him he’s good instead of yelling at him.

  
He doesn’t have any time to fall on his knees, no. Because Liam pulls down his pants and wraps a hand around his cock, enough to have Zayn’s knees give up for a few second. But of course, Liam holds him up, he even smirks a little against the flushed skin of Zayn’s cheek before capturing his eager lips into another kiss. 

  
But Zayn, he hates that fucking smirk, hates how it send a wave of need and warmth in his stomach every time. Hates that he is here to pay for what he did, not the fall for the beautiful brown eyes of some stuck up dancer. He hates that he just craved and gave Liam just what he wanted but _fuck_ , Zayn wanted it just as much and he deserves an orgasm for all the times Liam yelled at him.

  
He reaches for Liam’s pants as well and takes the boy’s cock out as well, rubbing his thumb over the head and whimpering because of how wet Liam is, how hard and soft and warm. Next time he wants Liam inside of him. Maybe he will let him take him right here against the mirror so they can look at each other while Liam pounds into him. 

  
Their hands quickly let go of hard leaking cocks to grip at each other’s hips, biceps, throat, ass. It’s easier to grind their aching pricks against each other’s, because thy are just too desperate and eager, they are just blinded by their own needs and all the sensation lightning up the blood in their veins. 

  
When they finally come, it’s seconds away from each other, it’s with teeth digging into sweaty flesh and strong fingertips leaving bruises on skin. It’s spent body leaning against the cold mirror wall and cheeks flushed red, lips wet with spit and painted a bright, wonderful red shade.

  
“You happy now?” Zayn asks, trying to catch his breath.

  
“Very,” Liam replies, that stupid smirk back on his beautiful lips.


	37. The slayer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I maybe turned that into some kind of Buffy the vampire slayer AU? I’m not sorry at all!

_“WHY THE HELL ARE YOU BLEEDING!?”_

  
“Because I’m the Slayer Liam! I see demons, I fight them and sometimes I bleed!”

  
He sounds angry and exhausted like he had quite a rough night and Liam understands. He’s the one giving him that hint and sending Zayn straight into that demon’s nest in the next town over. He’s supposed to protect him but some nights like tonight, he needs to let him go alone. Nobody needs to know Liam is helping the Slayer. Nobody needs to know that him, a vampire, is turning against his own kind.

  
He walks towards Zayn, wanting to help him but Zayn just raises one of his hand, “Don’t! I don’t want you to turn right now Liam, I’m too tired to deal with that. Wait here okay?”

  
He’s got a deep cut above his left eyebrow and also one across his collarbone, directly slicing in half one of his tattoos and Liam knows he’s gonna be pissed about that. He can see the chain around his neck though, the chain he gave him the first time they met, to protect him.

  
He wants to smile every single time he sees it, the way Zayn hides it under his shirt but never removes it. Even the few times he sneaked into Zayn’s room at night (to protect him of course), he can see it, softly shining in the moonlight. 

  
“Are Harry and Niall okay?” Liam asks, leaning against the door frame of the bathroom just as Zayn removes his shirt with stains of blood all over it. There is also a huge scratch going all the way down his back, following the curve of his spine. He sees the way Zayn’s cheeks turns a little pinker when their eyes meet in the mirror. 

  
“Yeah. They’re fine.”

  
Liam can’t help but look at his soft golden skin, at the dark ink on his shoulder and all the way down his arm. At his frame thinner than the other slayers he met before, but he knows, just how strong and reckless Zayn can be in a battle.

  
He keeps looking as Zayn tries his best to wash his wounds but when he is clearly struggling with the one of his back, Liam just enters the bathroom and take the damp cloth from Zayn’s trembling hands.

  
“Here. Let me.”

  
“B-But the blood?”

  
“I’m two hundred years old, Z. I think I can control myself for a few minutes. You’re hurt. Let me take care of you okay?”

  
Zayn saw Liam in the middle of a battle, he saw Liam with his features turned into the much uglier ones of his vampire form and still, he never really looked scared of him. He trusts him. And that, Liam can’t ruin that, even with how bad he wants to kiss him sometimes, to love him. But he can’t. 

  
He sees the way Zayn looks at him sometimes, like he is silently begging Liam to do something more. More than those comforting touches and hugs they gave each other. He sees and he feels and he knows they both want more but it’s too dangerous. 

  
He’s cleaning softly the blood on Zayn’s back, trying his best not to hurt him and to stop thinking about how good he smells, how delicious his _blood_ smells. And he knows for vampires the Slayer’s blood is always more appealing but he truly wonders if for him, it’s the Slayer thing or just a _Zayn_ thing.

  
There are goosebumps on Zayn’s skin now, following the path of the damp cloth Liam is rubbing on his wounded skin, and he is leaning against Liam’s other hand, the one he wrapped around his waist for support. 

  
He is so warm. Always is. No human’s warmth ever felt so good against Liam’s cold vampire skin in the last two centuries.

  
The cut is all clean now, but Liam can’t stop touching him. Can’t stop staring at the way shivers are going up and down Zayn’s spine and when their eyes meet again in the mirror in front of Zayn, the Slayer quickly turns around and grab at Liam’s waist to keep him close.

  
“Thanks Liam.”

  
The vampire clears his throat and tries not to look into Zayn’s golden eyes as he drops the towel in the sink. He should back off, walk away and just leave Zayn alone. 

  
The sun is about to rise in a few hours and he needs to go back to his home and hide. 

  
Sometimes he thinks about how he misses the sunlight but he swears there is some moments like this one where he can see it in Zayn’s eyes.

  
“Are you finally gonna kiss me _Leeyum_?”

  
There is a bit of fear into Zayn’s eyes as he speaks. 

  
And maybe that’s why Liam quickly raises both hands to hold Zayn’s face into them. Maybe that’s why he gives him a small smile and softly brushes his thumbs against the sharp edge of Zayn’s cheekbones. That’s why he closes his eyes and presses his lips against Zayn’s eager ones. 

  
Because Zayn fought pretty much all kind of monsters living in this world and underneath. He is the Slayer and he is himself, feared by many. But under Liam’s eyes and Liam’s hands, he looks scared and there is nothing Liam wants more than push those fears away. 


End file.
